Night
by Magdi.Malfoy
Summary: La melodia de su voz compuso con armonía las sílabas de mi nombre, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Me congelé. ¿La había despertado?¿me miraba?... ¿cómo explicaría mi presencia en su habitación a medianoche? Capitulo Final!
1. Chapter 1

Night ~

Capitulo 1:

Parpadee retirando los ojos. Era inútil, mi mente vagaba sin control, negándose con rotundidad a concentrase en el libro que se hallaba delante de mi. Lo cerré de golpe, observando sin interés mí alrededor.

Y ahí estaba ella, demasiado cerca y demasiado lejos al mismo tiempo. Rechine los dientes molesto ¿es qué no existía un sitio en aquel maldito castillo en el que ella no estuviese? Fue inevitable el esbozar una sonrisa ante mi pregunta, el error había sido mío. Sólo a mi se me podía ocurrir el pasar la tarde en su lugar preferido.

Cerré los ojos intentando mantener la mente en blanco. Inhale con calma embriagándome con el aroma a fresias que llegaba desde la mesa contigua. ¡Suficiente! Me levante deprisa, emitiendo más ruido del necesario, observe por el rabillo del ojo como su ceño se fruncía ante mi interrupción.

Camine intentando no pensar por los corredores del castillo, demasiado atiborrados de gente para mi gusto. Esboce una sonrisa al percatarme donde me había conducido mi inconciente, al menos contaba con un par de horas antes de que _ella _volviese.

El chasquido insistente de una lengua freno mi paso una fracción de segundo, voltee sin ganas, torciendo el gesto.

Enfoque con pereza las grandes esferas azules que se contraían molestas –bajo un par de finas cejas rubias que casi se rozaban-. Era cosa de segundos para que estallaran los reproches y berrinches, un par de octavas por sobre lo que mis tímpanos serian capaces de resistir.

-Pansy-susurre con la monotonía y el aburrimiento danzando en mi voz. Evalúe mis opciones, tardaría un par de segundos en desaparecer tras la puerta que se hallaba tres pasos más atrás. Retrocedí con indiferencia sin perderla de vista.

Hizo un mohín ante mi alejamiento, orientando su cuerpo más cerca del mió.

-Draqui- frunció los labios- creí que tenías entrenamiento hasta tarde-me acuso.

Me encogí de hombros, sopesando con mayor interés la idea de huir de ella antes de que comenzasen los gritos, que a juzgar por el agudo tono de su voz no debían tardar.

-supongo que me equivoque…-

-¿y qué haces aquí?-murmuro con fastidio.

Enarque una ceja de forma automática. Soltando sin reparo toda la ironía que me afloro:

-por si aún no lo sabes, la gente suele ir a su sala común a descansar o a terminar deberes-

Lo sopeso un segundo, relajando el ceño.

-mmm, suena aburrido-

Conocía bien ese tono. Retrocedí otro paso, y ahí estaba ella pegada a mi, enroscando sus blancos brazos tras mi cuello, antes de que fuese capaz siquiera de pestañar.

-podríamos hacer algo más entretenido… se me ocurren algunas ideas…

Leí la resolución en sus ojos en menos de un segundo. Me erguí tanto como pude, pero aun así sentí sus labios rozar el ángulo de mi mandíbula.

-creí que estabas molesta- enarque una ceja.

-es difícil estar enojada contigo-susurro ruborizándose-me gusta más esto…-se inclino en la punta de sus pies, besando mi mentón.

-pero a mi no-la separe sosteniéndola por los hombros- ¿por qué no buscas a Blaise? Estoy seguro de que el disfrutaría con tus "ideas"-

-pero yo las disfruto mucho más contigo…-

Fruncí el ceño molesto. ¿es qué el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme? Cerré los ojos buscando controlarme y no descargar por completo mi malestar con Pansy, que a pesar de todo no era la principal causante de mi estado de ánimo.

Sus dedos finos recorrieron la línea de mi ceño, hasta suavizarlo.

-no te enfades-susurro cerca de mi oído, besando el hueco bajo el un segundo más tarde.

Deje actuar mis instintos. Apegué su cuerpo a la pared más próxima sin detenerme a ser delicado, hundí los dedos en su fina cintura para acercarla a mí. Busque sus labios a tientas por su cuello, besándola luego sin consideraciones. Si me excedí, ella no se quejo ni una sola vez. Acoplo su cuerpo al mío tanto como pudo, respondiendo deseosa mis apreciaciones.

-¿por qué no entramos?-susurro mientas bajaba mis labios por su cuello- esto sería más simple- jadeo soltando los botones de mi camisa.

Suspire soltando su cuerpo y alejándome de ella para coger mi bolso.

-tu si que sabes arruinar el momento- escupí arreglándome la camisa y devolviendo la corbata a su sitio.

-no se porque no me dejas entrar…-

-por milésima vez Pansy, es sólo para los premios anual…-

-Granger no esta. La vi ir a la biblioteca hace un rato, no va a volver pronto- susurro acercándose una vez más.

-como sea, si tuve algún interés, ten por seguro de que ya lo perdí. Hasta mañana Pansy- murmure desapareciendo tras la puerta que conducía a mi nueva sala común.

Arroje el bolso a mis pies, desplomándome sobre el amplio y mullido sofá de la sala. Escondí el rostro contra uno de los cojines, sintiendo una vez más aquel maldito aroma que comenzaba a desquiciarme. Maldecí sin reparos al encaminarme junto a la ventana.

El castaño gato de Granger observo cada uno de mis pasos sin pestañar ni una sola vez, acurrucado sobre la mecedora en la que su dueña solía quedarse por las noches con un grueso tomo entre las manos.

Me inste a ignorarlo, mientras recorría la estancia con la vista. Un tomo encuadernado en negro clamo mi atención, me encamine hasta la chimenea para cogerlo. El marca páginas pasaba la mitad, seguramente era el libro con el que Granger se había desvelado la noche anterior.

""_Orgullo y prejuicio""_ rezaba en letras plateadas. Comencé a leer por inercia –sonriendo ante el romance empalagoso que cargaba las páginas y que tanto parecían gustar a Granger- devolví el libro a su sitio, conciente de que su gato no me perdía de vista.

Me encamine a la mesa, volteando gran parte del bolso sobre ella. Me obligue a terminar los deberes y a concéntrame de pleno en ellos, sin perder por completo de vista al castaño gato que ronroneaba frente a mi.

Me llevo más tiempo del supuesto el céntrame en lo que hacía, por lo que no me sorprendió que la tarde se hubiese vuelto noche la siguiente vez que observe los ventanales.

Granger regreso cerca de las nueve, luego de la cena –hecho que yo había evitado sólo por no tener que ver a Pansy una vez más aquel día- cogió el libro de sobre la chimenea y se sentó como cada noche en la mecedora con el gato hecho un ovillo en su regazo, mientras se mecía y leía en silencio.

-buenas noches- murmuro sin mirarme directamente, volteando con agilidad.

-buenas noches- respondí viéndola desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Resultaba increíble, si bien pasábamos la mayor parte de la tarde y la noche en la misma estancia, las únicas frases que nos dirigíamos eran; "Buenos días" y "buenas noches". Era consiente de que por su parte sólo correspondían a meras cordialidades –ya que intuía de sobra de que le significaba un gran esfuerzo el recordar mi existencia al menos dos veces al día-. Por mi parte solo era monotonía, estaba tan habituado a su presencia, que me molestaba más el ser consiente de que detestaba más a su gato que al hecho de compartir mi vida en la escuela con una Gryffindor sangre sucia.

Suspire volviendo a mis deberes –un ensayo más- me dije insuflándome ánimos.

-termine- exclame desperezándome hora y media más tarde.

Contraje el papel en un prolijo rollo, tape el tintero mirando de reojo al castaño gato de Granger.

Era completamente consiente de lo absurdo de la situación, pero había algo en aquel gato que no inspiraba mi confianza. La forma en que me miraba, como si fuese a saltarme encima en cualquier momento.

Reí entre dientes ante mi paranoia, girando el rostro para mirarlo de frente. Ronroneo suavemente contrayendo las patas listo para saltar. Acto reflejo, retrocedí un paso con agilidad sin perderlo de vista, pero ya no me observaba, mantenía sus pequeños ojos fijos en el desorden de la mesa. Seguí la dirección de su mirada, pero el segundo en que tarde en comprender sus intenciones fue demasiado largo.

Salto sobre la mesa, huyendo una fracción de segundo más tarde con mi pluma favorita entre los dientes, rumbo a las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de Granger.

Lo seguí sin darme tiempo a pensar con claridad lo que hacía. Deteniéndome titubeante ante la puerta entreabierta por la que había desaparecido su cola de cepillo segundo antes. Espire profundo, empujando con la palma la puerta que se abrió con un sonido sordo.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿dónde se había metido?_

Maldije por lo bajo, caminando con calma por la habitación.

Su cuarto era idéntico al mió- aunque más organizado sin duda- tenía libros apilados con prolijidad en varios estantes y uno bastante grande sobre la mesita de noche. En una de las esquinas sobre una pequeña mesita se alzaban un par de caja entreabiertas de plumas y rollos de papel. Sobre el baúl-a los pies de la cama- se hallaba una especie rara de radio- o ello deduje por los grandes cascos que colgaban a su lado…

"Quiero de chocolate, mamá…"

Me petrifique, mirando por primera vez el cuerpo que se aovillaba sobre la cama entre las mantas. Curvó los labios en una sonrisa, rodando de lado sobre la almohada.

Granger hablaba en sueños.

Observe su rostro, avanzando sin pensarlo. ¿En verdad había creído que tenía una belleza promedio? Menuda idiotez, no era de extrañar que medio Hogwarts estuviese tras de ella.

Ahora- con su largo cabello color caramelo cayendo rizado por su rostro, usaba una blusa de finos tirantes gris perlado y pantalones cortos a juego. Su expresión volvía a ser serena, estaba relajada, con sus hermosos labios cerrados- el cuadro armonioso de su rostro me robo el aliento.

No volvió a hablar, su sueño debía haber terminado.

Le mire fijamente, perdiéndome en la hermosura que destilaba al dormir –me recordé respirar- embriagándome con el aroma a rosas y fresas que abrazaban cada centímetro de su cuarto.

Por un segundo mi mente se desconecto de la razón. Comencé a divagar en las posibilidades de acercarme a ella, de sentir la textura de su piel entre mis dedos, poder probar de la miel sublime de sus labios, sentirla mía y de que por una vez ella sentía lo mismo. Me vi a mi mismo de frente a mis rivales, peleando por ella- aquello era la peor locura- Yo era un monstruo a sus ojos, su eterno enemigo por naturaleza. ¿Podía ella verme de forma diferente?

Recordé nuestro primer encuentro y convivencia diaria, conocía su reacción. Huiría sin dudarlo.

Era la mayor estupidez el pensar que ella podría anhelar mi compañía, como yo no deseaba moverme en aquel momento de su lado. Ella merecía felicidad y amor y sin duda yo no era su mejor opción.

No, nunca me vería como alguien digno de ella. No fui consiente del porque, pero aquello provoco una sensación de vacío que nunca antes había sentido.

"Draco" – compuso con armonía su melodiosa voz, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Me congelé, fije instantáneamente los ojos en sus parpados cerrados.

¿La había despertado?, ¿me miraba? ¿cómo demonios explicaría mi presencia en su habitación a medianoche? –contuve el aliento a la espera de su reacción-. Al parecer aún dormía, pero estaba seguro de haberla oído con tanta claridad.

Esbozo una sonrisa, suspirando apaciblemente al rodar suavemente hacía un lado.-aún dormía y soñaba-

"Draco"- volvió a susurrar.

Granger soñaba conmigo.

"no te marches… por favor… quédate"

El corazón me dio un vuelco, palpitando con fuerzas contra mis costillas. Granger soñaba, soñaba conmigo y no era una pesadilla. Quería que permaneciera junto a ella en su sueño. Me sentí hiperventilar sin ser capaz de perderla de vista, a la espera de que clamase por mi una vez más.

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Bueno aquí estoy una vez más, con otra loca idea. Que no está de más aclarar que tuvo como fuente de inspiración un libro que amo: Crepúsculo, al menos en el hecho de que el entrase en su habitación y la escuchase hablar en sueños, ya que lo demás no lleva relación con el libro. **

**Espero les guste, ya que va de mi pareja favorita y con mucho amor. Por lo que la dedico a mi novio bello y a todos quienes entren, se animen a leer y lleguen hasta aquí ^^.**

**Y que obvio, no olviden de enviarme sus impresiones, dudas, ideas, criticas y lo que cruce su mente en un bello review.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	2. Chapter 2

Night ~

Capitulo 2:

No fui consiente del tiempo que permanecí mirándola embelezado. Sólo que un suave cosquilleo corrió por mis venas, las siguientes dos veces en que sus labios susurraron mi nombre.

Reaccione por instinto al ronroneó de su castaño gato entre mis pies, dando un respingo. Trastabille hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me quite los zapatos de camino a la cama, desplomándome sobre ella sin molestarme siquiera en quitarme la ropa. Fije la vista en el blanco techo, con su voz cantando en mis oídos y el aroma de su cuarto en cada milímetro de mi cavidad nasal.

Rodé sobre las mantas, acomodando la almohada bajo mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos, pero no conseguí borrar su imagen grabada ahora en mi retina. Me deje envolver por las mil sensaciones que quemaban en mi piel, la mayoría completamente nuevas y por ello no fui capaz de dar con las palabras indicadas para definirlas. Pero eran fuertes, sin duda, más fuertes que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido con anterioridad.

Me devane los sesos rodando sin control sobre la cama, en busca de una explicación lógica para aquello que se había despertado tan recientemente, que crecía con fuerza y que se negaba a desaparecer -¿es qué existía?- naturalmente no di con ninguna y la ira quemo una vez más en mis venas.

La llegada del amanecer se me antojo eterna, dormí a intervalos y en ellos solo conseguí atormentarme más, ya que soñé con ella. Divague y desdibuje la realidad a mi antojo, recordando su voz musical y difareando en la idea de sentir el roce de su piel y el sabor de sus labios.

Maldecí incomodo, abandonando el lecho de un salto. Me encamine al baño mucho antes de que el despertador sonase.

Deje correr el agua fría por mi cuerpo inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración, en un acto desesperado por no pensar. Sólo conseguí desperezarme ya que en mi mente siguieron arremetiendo ideas que no debía permitirme dar vida.

Me vestí sin prisas, calzándome los zapatos mientras me colocaba la corbata y peinaba mi pelo sin mucho interés con las manos. Reuní los libros en mi bolso y salí de la habitación sin inmutarme por el desorden que dejaba tras de mi.

Deslice mis pasos por las escaleras, sin poder contener el deseo de buscarla por la habitación. Y ahí estaba ella –mi corazón latió ansioso- leyendo junto a la ventana.

Mediante zancadas silenciosas me encamine junto a la mesa –donde se esparcía el desorden que había olvidado la noche anterior- reuní los libros dispersos y los rollos de pergamino que habían robado mi tarde y gran parte de la noche.

Fue inevitable el observar sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Su semblante sereno, trajo consigo los recuerdos de la noche anterior –que tanto deseaba alejar-. Llevaba los rizos del color del caramelo recogidos en una coleta, por lo que su fino y simétrico rostro se hallaba despejado, fruncía levemente los labios, mientras sus ojos almendrados recorrían veloces las páginas que no dejaba de voltear.

Sacudí la cabeza, buscando despejar mi mente. Inhale profundo, llenándome de aquel aroma floral que desprendía –que por una extraña razón no sentía empalagoso como los días anteriores- y que comenzaba a llenar la habitación. Debía salir –y pronto- cogí el bolso, obligándome a arrastras los pies rumbo a la puerta y apartarla de mis pensamientos.

-¿Malfoy?-

La suavidad de su voz congelo mis pasos, disparando la adrenalina y el cosquilleo que recorrió una vez más en mis venas. Volteé sin pensarlo enfocando mis pupilas en las suyas. Desvió la vista una fracción de segundo más tarde, levantándose con una gracia infinita y rebuscando en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-creo que esto es tuyo…- estiro hacía mi su mano abierta.

Avance sin proponérmelo, bajando la vista hacía ella. Y ahí, en el centro de su palma sonrosada descansaba mi pluma -le faltaba un trozo, pero no me importo-. Titubee un segundo –que me pareció eterno- antes de estirar mi mano para cogerla.

En el instante en que la yema de mis dedos rozo su piel, sentí la mía escocer y una corriente subir entre mi piel, erizándola. El contacto fue leve, ya que ella aparto su mano casi al instante, dejándome con un regusto a poco.

-Crookshanks ha estado jugando con ella, lamento que la rompiese- susurro claramente avergonzada.

Observe la pluma -o los restos de ella entre mis dedos- y luego a Granger. De pie, con la vista baja, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y un suave rubor tintaba sus pómulos.

-supongo que tendré que comprar una nueva- me oí murmurar encogiéndome de hombros.

Alzó la vista –con una expresión que no supe identificar- fijo sus iris miel en mi, robándome el aliento.

-lo siento- volvió a susurrar, girando suavemente para coger su bolso de la silla.

Asentí una sola vez, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo sonaría mi voz.

-nos vemos luego- murmuro curvando las comisuras de sus labios en una media sonrisa.

-nos vemos…-conseguí articular, antes de oír el chasquido de la puerta tras de mí.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron sin que ello denotara algún cambio trascendental del cual ser conciente. En un momento revolvía los cereales en el cuenco, al siguiente comía de mi almuerzo mecánicamente, para acabar cenando prácticamente por inercia.

Ignore olímpicamente la presencia de Pansy los días siguientes -que no perdió oportunidad de pegarse a mi cual ventosa, a la menor oportunidad-. Recurriendo a Blaise para ello, comenzando conversaciones que pronto abandonaba, para fingir luego atención a sus murmullos.

A quien no había podido ignorar, era a Granger. Por mucho que intentaba convencerme de la locura que esto suponía, era incapaz de contenerme cada noche de inmiscuirme en su cuarto mientras dormía, para oír sus sueños.

-¿Draco?-

Parpadee volviendo a la realidad, gire el rostro. Observando como cuatro pares de ojos me miraban intrigados. Esboce una leve sonrisa de disculpas, preguntándome cuanto tiempo llevaba así. Enarque una ceja.

-¿decías?-

-Granger-susurro Murray con calma como si ello lo explicase todo.

Mis músculos se tensaron al instante. Torcí el gesto, intentando parecer molesto.

-¿qué ocurre con ella?- gesticule con el tono más indiferente del que fui capaz.

-¡venga! Si que estás distraído- río Derrick encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Entrecerré los ojos al mirarle, sin perder detalle a la reacción de los demás. A la espera de que alguno pronunciase las palabras que hilarían la conversación que me había perdido. Blaise rodó los ojos, espirando con calma el humo del cigarrillo.

-no se donde has dejado la cabeza- río –pero Harper te ha preguntado que tal encuentras a la impura de Granger- murmuro con rapidez, calando el cigarrillo una vez más.

Sisee entre dientes, relajando mi postura. Buscando las palabras indicadas.

-en lo que a mi respecta- me interrumpió Murray, antes de que pudiese siquiera empezar- esta como quiere, tanto que podría hacer la vista gorda a la estirpe de su sangre- río con ganas ante su afirmación, con la lujuria brillando en sus azules iris.

-no es de extrañar que tu familia se encuentre como esta, si eres tan poco selectivo a la hora de escoger compañera de almohada- pronuncie mordaz, mintiendo con la facilidad que solo es capaz de instruir la familia Malfoy.

Después de todo, había dedicado mi tiempo por completo a olvidar el estatus sanguíneo de Granger, permitiéndome fantasear por sobre los límites permitidos.

Murray torció el gesto, calando ceñudo el cigarrillo que apretaba con fuerza entre los dedos. Mientras los tres restantes rompían en sonoras carcajadas.

-es cierto- puntualizo Blaise tirando la colilla por sobre su hombro- pero no se puede negar, que a pesar de su sangre es una chica guapa- sonrió arqueando las cejas.

Tanto Murray como Derrick asintieron, sonriendo embelezados. Mientras que una súbita furia me recorría -¿es que la había llamado "guapa"?- aquella vulgar palabra, opacaba por completo lo que ella era en verdad. Granger era simplemente hermosa, maravillosa, la m... –negué suavemente con la cabeza- esforzándome al máximo por controlar mis reacciones. No podía ni por un segundo dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos, mucho menos en presencia de mis amigos.

Continuaron hablando acerca de las chicas de la escuela, pero todo aquello carecía de interés para mí. Aumente la frecuencia de mis bostezos -conforme el sol decaía por completo entre las montañas, dejando la oscuridad esparcirse a nuestro alrededor- obteniendo la escusa perfecta para retirarme rumbo a mi sala común.

Pero no me dirigí ahí, no en un principio. Vague sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la escuela, cada vez más vacíos y cargados de silencio. Recosté la espalda contra la piedra fría de la pared, llenando mis pulmones de aire una y mil veces, intentando por todos los medios controlar mis emociones y futuras reacciones.

Buscaba más que nada frenar el deseo que quemaba en mí, que crecía y que anhelaba entrar en aquella sala, correr escaleras arriba para verla dormir y escuchar su voz clamando mi nombre una vez más. La sola idea me disparo el pulso. Espere a que retomase su ritmo antes de arrastrar los pies con la mayor calma de la que fui capaz, rumbo a la sala.

Nada más al traspasar el umbral, el reciente aroma floral que emanaba su cuerpo, me abofeteo el rostro, acelerando mi corazón y la adrenalina en mis venas.

Espire con calma, encaminando mis pasos cerca de la ventana. Para agrado propio, el peludo gato de Granger no se veía por ningún sitio. Sonreí ampliamente, percatándome del estuche rectangular –que reposaba sobre la mesa, bajo un gran moño plateado y una pequeña tarjeta- me apresure a cogerlos –sintiendo el pulso volar por mis venas- el papel rezaba mi nombre con pulcra caligrafía "D. Malfoy". Lo voltee perdidamente ansioso, sintiéndome hiperventilar mientras leía:

_Malfoy:_

_Lamento que Crookshanks rompiese tu pluma…_

_Te he comprado esta en Hosmeade, es la mejor que puede hallar._

_¡En verdad lo siento!_

_H. Granger_

Abrí el estuche –con algo de esfuerzo, ya que mis dedos temblaban- encontrando una esbelta y magnifica pluma negra. Claramente no se asemejaba a la carcomida por el gato, pero en aquel instante me pareció simplemente perfecta. Me desprendí con suavidad de todo sobre la mesa.

En cosa de segundo alcancé las escaleras, que subí de dos en dos. Gire el pomo con cuidando, oyendo la puerta abrirse con aquel crujido sordo de siempre.

El aroma a fresas y rosas me embargo, adormeciendo mis sentidos. Había uno nuevo –lilas tal vez- avance junto a su cama –observando la cola de cepillo que salía bajo uno de sus costados- fije mis ojos en ella, agudizando al máximo el oído.

Sonreía –robándome el aliento como siempre- pero su sueño no era pacífico, rodaba continuamente con suavidad, formando un ovillo con las sabanas en torno a los pies.

Me perdí como cada noche en la hermosura que destilaba, mordiendo mis deseos por tocarla, por sentir el calor de su aliento entre mis dedos y perderme en la tentación que incitaban sus labios.

"Draco" –cantaron sus labios, electrizando mi piel y acelerando al máximo mi corazón.

"Draco"

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Bueno, primero que todo tengo que agradecer sus reviews. Me animaron e inspiraron mucho!**

**Mariana, Abril, Elizabeth, lita Wellintong, Zareth Malfoy, Cleonidas, amiga de mi corazón; de verdad muchas gracias!! **

**Espero les guste este nuevo capi, va con todo mi amor para ustedes! ^^, lo disfruten y me hagan saber sus comentarios, ideas, preferencias, críticas (espero que constructivas) o lo que quieran en un Review.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	3. Chapter 3

Night ~

Capitulo 3:

"Draco"

La dulce melodía de su voz fue todo cuanto oí esa noche, aun en mis sueños. Sumiéndome en la más placentera –pero no por ello menos prohibida- fantasía.

Desperté temprano –antes incluso de que los primeros indicios del amanecer se colasen por mi ventana- rodando entre las mantas busque conciliar el sueño –pero fue inútil- la tierna imagen de su rostro siguió danzando ante mis ojos, atormentando mi mente.

Tras bañarme, me vestí –con toda la calma que dos horas podía proporcionarme- armándome con la indumentaria del uniforme de quidditch.

Abandoné la sala común, con los tenues rayos solares escurriendo entre las gruesas nubes. Carcomiendo mis deseos de acudir a su cuarto una vez más.

Los pasillos vacíos hicieron eco a mis pasos, conforme me abría paso hasta el exterior con mi nueva escoba al hombro.

El aliento gélido del viento tizno mis mejillas -agitando mi mente de la mano de mis cabellos- conforme ascendía. Era inútil, por más que me esforzase por reprimirlos –tanto más me invadía su recuerdo- trastornándome al punto de sentir su aroma aun en el frío aire que inspiraba.

Reaccione al zumbido –que se acercaba con prisa tras de mi- girando levemente mi escoba, para esquivar la bludger que Derrick había lanzado sin mucha puntería contra Murray.

Oí los reproches de Blaise cada vez más bajos, conforme ascendía. La brisa zumbo en mis oídos, despejando en parte mi mente, sacando a flote mis prioridades –sobrevolé el campo, siguiendo la snitch- dejando en un segundo plano mis incursiones nocturnas.

Blaise finalizo el entrenamiento cerca de medio día. Refunfuñando molesto contra el encapotado cielo, que presagiaba una inminente lluvia.

Apure mi escoba –viéndolos encaminarse a los vestuarios- con el viento soplando con mayor fuerza sobre mi rostro. Aquello era reconfortante, a pesar de sentir mis ojos escocer. Me deje llevar a la deriva por el viento. Maldiciendo entre dientes por haber olvidado mis gafas.

Sobrevolé el bosque prohibido, sintiendo las copas de los árboles rozar mis botas.

Un empalagoso aroma floral se apodero del aire que respiraba. Descendí –dejándome guiar por el- aterrizando en el centro mismo de un amplio prado bordeado por un centenar de flores multicolores.

La respuesta a mi actuar chasqueo en mi mente en menos de un segundo. Conduje mis pasos hasta un grupo de rosas –de los más diversos colores- cortando la más alta, bella y delicada, de suave color violeta, con el reborde de los pétalos tiznados de púrpura.

El camino de regreso al castillo, se me antojo interminable. Cuando al fin conseguí cruzar el umbral de la sala común, el corazón pitaba al punto de querer traspasar mis costillas con su martilleo.

Me vasto una rápida vista para comprobar que ella no se encontraba ahí, ni en su habitación –aunque no fui plenamente consiente de porque lo sabía- allí tan solo se encontraba su característico aroma a fresas y rosas, en tenue decreción.

Arrastre los pies junto a la mesa -dejando caer mi escoba sin cuidado de camino- cogí un trozo de pergamino y la pluma que Granger me había obsequiado. Tras esperar que el pulso me acompañase, escribí con esmero.

_Granger:_

_No debías molestarte, sólo fue un accidente. _

_Gracias… es magnifica._

_Gracias._

_D. Malfoy_

Quise escribir mil cosas más, ser capas de expresar la confusión y placer que su presencia despertaba en mí. Así como el deseo que experimentaba cada noche –al oír mi nombre de entre sus labios- de la mano de un sin fin de emociones imposibles de borrar, que debía obligarme a reprimir.

Deposite la rosa y el trozo de papel sobre la mecedora –junto a la ventana- imaginando su rostro cuando la encontrase a su regreso.

Rendido y tras ponerme ropa limpia, baje rumbo al gran comedor. Y allí frente a mí –a dos mesas de distancia- localice su rostro, sintiendo el mi corazón dar un vuelco y mi pulso latir con ansias en mis venas.

Comí sin verdaderas ganas –controlando al máximo mis reacciones, para que nadie las notase-escuchando ausente las nuevas estrategias que Blaise deseaba poner en marcha a penas dejase de llover. Lanzando miradas furtivas en su dirección, sintiendo la ira quemar en mis venas ante la cercanía de sus amigos y el sinfín de sonrisas que ella les dedicaba.

El resto de la tarde la pase recostado en el sofá de la sala común. Alucinando con la idea de verla entrar o el ser capas de compartir junto a ella, aquellas horas que me parecían interminables.

Debí dormirme, pues la siguiente vez que alce el rostro del mullido cojín, la oscuridad que se filtraba por las ventanas era casi total. Y en la chimenea crepitaban los últimos rastros de lo que en algún momento había sido un grueso tronco.

Me incorpore –apartando un par de mechones rubios de mi rostro- respirando con calma, me sentí adormecer por el renovado aroma floral que flotaba en el aire.

Mis ojos volaron sagaces rumbo a la mecedora, ahora vacía e inmóvil. Maldije molesto por haberme dormido –arrojando un par de cojines por los aires- mientras me alzaba rumbo a mi habitación. Descubriendo a mis pies un terso y suave trozo de papel con una única palabra, capaz de quebrajar mi cordura.

_Gracias.-_

Guarde el trozo de pergamino en uno de los bolsillos, al tiempo que saltaba a grandes zancadas los escalones rumbo a su habitación.

Mi respiración ya se hallaba perdida cuando oí el crujir de su puerta al abrirse. Intentando no jadear, arrastre con sigilo mis pies junto a su cama, dejándome abrazar por la paz y hermosura que transmitía.

"Draco" –canto, electrizando mi piel y alzando el jubilo en mis venas.

Sus labios se curvaron en la más bella de las sonrisas –cortando mi aliento- antes de rodar sobre la espalda, aferrando las sabanas con sus finas manos.

"no… quédate…"

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, arremetiendo con fuerza contra mis costillas. La adrenalina corrió con frenesí por mis venas, acompañadas por un deseo desconocidamente inmenso.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando me incline junto a su cama -perdiendo en aliento ante la cercanía de su rostro hermoso- no fui conciente de cómo había llegado hasta allí, sólo de que había traspasado en un segundo las mil reglas y límites que me imponía cada noche al velar sus sueños, y que ello carecía de importancia.

El calor dulce de su aliento rozo mi rostro, erizando mi piel. Inspire con calma –no sin esfuerzo- llenándome de su aroma floral –deleitándome de el- al tiempo que sentía girar mi cabeza.

"Draco"

Aquello desquicio mis nervios –sentí mi autocontrol quebrajarse y caer en mil pedazos a mis pies- despojándome de la poca cordura que restaba en mi, me permití deslizar mis dedos se entre los pliegues de la sabana, contornearon la media luna de sus uñas.

Ascendiendo por sus finos dedos –dibuje pequeños círculos por su antebrazo- entremezclando los míos entre las curvas de sus suaves rizos, que se apegaban a la piel perlada de sus hombros.

Me sentía arder –allí, donde mi piel se deslizaba por la suya- con el deseo y la adrenalina friendo mis venas y mi corazón palpitando en el centro mismo de mis tímpanos.

Mis manos ascendieron expertas y sin temblores por su cuello –memorizando cada milímetro- por el borde de su rostro, hasta grabar en mis yemas hasta el más insignificante de los detalles de sus labios.

Su cálido aliento se colaba entre mis dedos –haciéndome temblar- suspire. Deslizando con calma mis dedos por el ángulo de su mandíbula, amoldando mi mano a su mejilla tiernamente sonrosada.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Si tuviese que definir el paraíso, bastaría con afirmar que me sentía en el.

Pero ya era suficiente –me había excedido mucho más de lo que podía permitirme- y ello traería grandes repercusiones que afectarían aun más mi sobrevivencia diaria y mi cordura.

Me alcé con cuidado, no sin antes darme el lujo de deslizar, con el mayor de los cuidados mi nariz desde el pómulo hasta su cuello –llenándome por completo de su exquisito aroma- extasiándome con el suave erizar de su piel, bajo mi respiración.

Depositando –sin ser capas de contenerme- un secreto beso en el hueco bajo su oído, en el instante en que sus labios susurraron con aquel ritmo hipnótico mi nombre una vez más.

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Bueno, primero que todo lamento la tardanza. He comenzado las clases y mi creatividad se ha visto coartada por un par de problemitas y falta de tiempo.**

**En segundo lugar debo agradecer sus reviews. Aportaron una gran cuota de animo para continuar!**

**Sweet Alice, ****khira03****,**** Zareth Malfoy, Abril,****Ainamalfoy****, Shey,****Mariana y mi Cleonidas amada que me apoya en cada locura. Muchísimas gracias!! Me alegro mucho ver gente nueva!!**

**Y bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, dedicado con amor para ustedes, mi novio bello y en especial para mi melliza perdida (una de mis mejores amigas) sin quien la Universidad sería intolerable. T qlo!!**

**Espero les guste, lo disfruten y me hagan saber sus ideas, preferencias, comentarios, críticas (siempre constructivas) o lo que quieran en un Review.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	4. Chapter 4

Night ~

Capitulo 4:

Aquella noche encendí la chimenea –incapaz de conciliar el sueño, tras dar mil vueltas en mi cama- con ayuda de la magia, mientras la lluvia arremetía helada contra los cristales de la ventana.

Aún sentado junto al fuego –con las rodillas abrazadas contra el pecho- sentía la cabeza girar imparable y la adrenalina acelerar mi corazón hasta puntos inalcanzables. Así como el calor de su piel ardiendo en mis labios.

Por más vueltas que le dí en mi mente, fui incapaz de dar con la respuesta adecuada. Aquella capaz de otorgar sentido a mi irracional comportamiento, del cual era incapaz de arrepentirme.

Sentí frío, a pesar del fuego que crepitaba con fuerzas dentro de la chimenea. Y en nada ayudo el acercar mis manos níveas a las rojizas llamas.

Recorrí la habitación con la vista –conciente de mi soledad- deteniéndome por un tiempo inmensurable en la estática mecedora, ubicada junto a los oscuros ventanales.

El peso del vacío se dejo caer de golpe sobre mis hombros –aparte la mirada- sintiéndome plenamente vulnerable, al comprobar que su causa no era otra que su ausencia. Acrecentada por los incontrolables deseos que tenía de regresar junto a ella.

Anhelaba –más de lo que podía permitirme- su presencia serena y silenciosa, el calor de su piel bajo mis dedos y el aroma que la envolvía, capaz de dominarme más que una maldición imperio conjurada por el mismísimo señor de las tinieblas.

El paso de las horas se me antojo muy lento y perturbador, pero el sueño no acudió a mi hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando la lluvia comenzó a ceder y el viento dejo de azotar los cristales con su gélido aliento.

Pero aquel sueño -tan tormentoso como el tiempo mismo- fue incapaz de mejorar mi estado de ánimo, cumpliendo sólo con su función vital. Siendo como siempre _ella_ su principal protagonista.

Sentía un leve jalon a la altura del hombro, pero me resistí. Pues el contacto era suave y mi sueño en aquel instante mayor.

-¿Malfoy?-

Mis músculos respondieron al instante –tensionándose levemente-. Abrí los ojos y la fracción de segundo que tarde en enfocar la visión, me creí aún bajo los efectos de Morfeo. Ya que ahí al alcance de mi mano se hallaba aquel rostro que me cortaba la respiración.

Me incorpore adormitado –con el corazón tronando contra mis costillas- sin perderle detalle por el rabillo del ojo. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela y llevaba los rizos del color del caramelo sueltos sobre la espalda, acentuando aún más su rostro cuando los acomodo tras sus pequeñas y sonrosadas orejas, expeliendo aquel aroma que me sometía.

Me oí sisear entre dientes –conforme buscaba controlar mi respiración y el irresistible deseo de acunarla contra mi pecho y no dejarla ir- arquee las cejas, cubriendo mis sentimientos con aquella fría mascara que el apellido Malfoy me obligaba a cargar.

-esto… son las siete y diez…- retorció la capa entre sus finos y suaves dedos –creí… creí que te habías dormido- un suave rubor abrazo sus mejillas, encogiendo mi corazón.

Asentí, mirando fugazmente mi relojl. Caí en la cuenta que llevaba razón y que me había dormido sobre el sofá de la sala.

Me puse en pie con un ágil movimiento, con mis iris gris prendidas del líquido miel de las suyas, que me devolvieron la mirada entre la espesura de sus curvas pestañas.

-gracias…- musite antes de que pudiese voltear.

-de nada- susurro con su melodiosa voz, electrizando mi piel. Antes de coger su bolso y abandonar la sala bajo mi imperturbable mirada.

Tarde un par de segundos en reaccionar –luego que hubiese dejado la sala- tras los que me eche a correr escaleras arriba.

El día en si me pareció etéreo, pues no compartía clase alguna con ella. Y el hecho de verla en compañía de sus amigotes me descomponía el genio por completo y hacía vibrar la rabia en mis venas. Razón por la cual me retire temprano a mi sala común, incapaz de tolerar los embustes y conquistas de Blaise o los acosos desmedidos de Pansy.

Las oscuras y turbulentas nubles en medio del encapotado cielo, eran todo cuanto se percibía a través de los cristales de la ventana.

Sentado en su mecedora, con su aroma desgastado girando en mi mente y mi constante ojeo a su última adquisición literaria -Violín- conseguí tragar las largas e indigeribles horas de la tarde.

Luego de la cena –que literalmente me supo a nada- realice mi ronda, con la mayor de las calmas que fui capaz. Sin prestar real atención a si alguien osaba incumplir las reglas de la escuela aquella noche.

El silencio que me recibió a mi regreso, me indico que ya se hallaba en su cuarto. Carcomiendo mis deseos me obligue terminar un informe de transformaciones para McGonagall.

Pasadas las once y sin molestarme más que en tapar el tintero. Me precipite escaleras arriba con el corazón latiendo ansioso en mi pecho.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza –cuando cruce el umbral de su habitación- las palmas de las manos me hormigueaban y el dulce aroma del lugar comenzaba a hacer girar mi mente.

Avance movido más por la costumbre, que por el deseo que me quemaba bajo la piel. No dejando por ello de prestar detalle a la posible intromisión de su peludo y castaño gato.

La sonrisa que curvaba sus labios e iluminaba su rostro me corto el aliento de golpe. Tras conseguir suavizar mi respiración a un nivel menos embarazoso, me incline junto a su cama, sin perderla de vista ni por una fracción de segundo.

"Draco"- canto, llevando mi noche a los límites mismos de la perfección.

Deslice mis manos ansiosas por la suave piel de sus brazos, la curva de la clavícula –ascendiendo entre los contorneados rizos color caramelo que decoraban su cuello- hasta alcanzar la suave línea de sus cejas que se contraían levemente.

Mis dedos contornearon su piel, desde la coronilla hasta la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos –remarcando cada nuevo detalle que descubrían a su paso-. El calor de su aliento quemo en mis yemas, electrizando mi piel en el instante en que el deseo y la adrenalina, se disparaban para fluir a borbotones por mis venas.

Me recline –sin pensarlo siquiera- hundiendo mi rostro entre la suavidad de sus rizos, llenando apacible mis pulmones de aquel dulce aroma que despedía su piel y que se mezclaba tan sutilmente con el aroma de su cabello.

El ritmo acompasado de mi respiración erizaba su piel, cosquilleando en mi mejilla –llenándome de la más placentera de las sensaciones, hasta ahora conocidas- voltee el rostro con el mayor de los cuidados, presionando con mis labios la tersa piel de su cuello.

La respuesta fue inmediata, una fuerte descarga estremeció mi cuerpo en el instante en que mis labios rozaron su piel. Mi estado de conciencia y raciocinio se vieron coartados por la pasión y deseo que abrazo cada una de mis células.

En aquel instante tan solo existía ella –aun cuando no fuese plenamente consiente de mi presencia- todo cuanto cruzaba y tenía lugar en mi mente se hallaba ligado a ella.

Toda idea perdió sentido en mi mente, ante su hermosura. Perdiendo la cordura con la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, ante el roce de mis manos por su rostro, la candencia de mi respiración o mis labios mismos contorneando cada curva en su piel.

Mi corazón tronó eufórico en mis tímpanos –al ascender por su cuello, perfilando con mis labios el ángulo de su mandíbula- conforme me acercaba a la razón de mi mayor delirio.

Me sentí arder, en el instante en que su aliento choco contra la piel de mis labios. Acto reflejo, mis labios se abrieron dejando que su respiración quemara en mi boca, palpando con mi lengua su dulce sabor.

"Draco" –susurraron sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Derritiendo mi voluntad y despertando mis instintos.

Inspire con calma –no sin esfuerzo, buscando controlarme- ascendí por su rostro, besando con delicadeza cada uno de sus parpados, rozando con mis labios la punta de su nariz, antes de volver a los suyos entreabiertos –que comenzaban a desquiciarme- . Sintiendo los míos arder ante el roce de su aliento cálido sobre ellos.

Mi mente se desconecto, durante aquel largo segundo sólo fui capaz de pensar en ella y en lo irrepetible de la situación.

Cerré los ojos, entregándome por completo y haciendo oídos sordos a la razón y la cordura que gritaron en mí. Separe los labios con calma, prendiéndolos en torno a su labio inferior.

La descarga de sensaciones que estremeció mi cuerpo, fue mayor de todo cuanto había experimentado o llegado incluso a imaginar.

Sentía mi piel arder y un cosquilleo recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, cuando conseguí reunir las fuerzas requeridas para desprenderme por completo de sus labios. No así de su piel, ya que mis labios descendieron por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, hasta perderse finalmente por la línea de su clavícula –entre la espesura de sus rizos- donde llene mis pulmones por última vez aquella noche del aroma hipnótico de su piel, tras un largo beso.

Me alce con calma, recorriendo con mis manos insaciables cada curva y detalle de su rostro –derritiéndome con la sonrisa que torció sus labios-. Antes de girarme –no sin esfuerzo- rumbo a la puerta, con el menor de los ánimos y mi corazón latiendo eufórico.

-¿Malfoy? ¿…eres tú…?-

_Demonios - _fue todo cuanto pude pensar.

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Primero que todo, pido disculpas por la tardanza!! Pero la verdad es que el estrés que proporciona la universidad se ha vuelto oxigeno en mi vida y entre las solemnes, los informes y los paper no queda mucho tiempo u.u y bueno mi pc tampoco ayuda ya que murió esta semana y acaba de revivir hoy xD!**

**En segundo lugar obviamente debo agradecer sus reviews. Que siempre me animan y me entregan las ganas de continuar escribiendo.**

**Zareth Malfoy, Silviota, Cleonidas –que siempre me apoya, te quiero montones amiga!- , Haru-chan, La princessita de dios, ****Valblack, , Mariana –niña no hiperventiles xD! Aún me quedan ideas para rato!!- En verdad me alegro muchísimo seguir viendo gente nueva. **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4. Que va con todo mi amor, dedicado especialmente a mi novio bello que inspiro bastantes este capi y que hoy me llevo a comer helados, aún cuando hacia mucho frío ^^ y obvio también a mi melliza perdida, que me alegra los días en la Universidad y me salva con los trabajos cuando muere mi pc xD! Te adoro!!**

**Y como siempre espero sus impresiones, comentarios, dudas, aportes o lo que quieran –siempre de manera constructiva ^^- en un review!**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	5. Chapter 5

Night ~

Capitulo 5:

Mis músculos se tensaron por reflejo, mi corazón palmeo alarmado en mi pecho. Por un instante sólo fui conciente de la sangre lenta y punzante que fluyó gélida en mis venas.

Gire sobre mis talones –conteniendo el aliento- con un ruido sordo. Ahí frente a mí, iluminada por la luz de la mesita de noche, se hallaba ella –incorporada sobre la cama, con los rizos cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, mordiendo angelicalmente su labio inferior- coartando mis pensamientos, aún antes de acabar de idearlos.

Espire con calma –entre dientes- perdiéndome en la dulce miel de sus ojos.

-¿qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí…?- murmuro apartando su mirada de la mía, con la piel de las mejillas sonrosadas.

_Miente _– clamo una voz en mi mente.

Retrocedí con indiferencia –enarcando las cejas- buscando desesperadamente ganar tiempo y firmeza en mi voz.

-hablabas- me apresure a gesticular con la mayor calma de la que fui capaz –sólo pretendía asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden- continué, al no recibir más respuesta por su parte que un leve escalofrío que erizo deliciosamente su piel.

-¿hablando?-su armoniosa voz subió un par de octavas.

Asentí, con fingida indiferencia.

–¿de que?- sus ojos se abrieron y su labio inferior tembló en los escasos segundos que se vio libre de sus blancos dientes.

-nada trascendental- mentí- querías helado de chocolate-murmure recordando uno de los primeros sueños que había oído.

Su cuerpo se relajo, soltando un suave suspiro entre sus rojos labios.

-uhm… ¿sólo eso?- inquirió retorciendo nerviosa los dedos.

-¿qué esperabas?-consulte a mi vez, con el corazón galopando eufórico en el centro mismo de mi pecho.

Sus pequeños hombros se encogieron con suavidad.

-la verdad-susurre buscando su mirada- es que para ser una sabelotodo, careces de creatividad onírica- arrastre con ironía las sílabas, encontrando al fin aquel par de estanques del color de la miel.

Me devolvió la mirada interrogante y una expresión que no supe identificar del todo, por lo que aparte –a regañadientes- mis ojos de los suyos, temiendo delatarme si prolongaba aquel momento.

-buenas noches-

Las palabras sonaron secas entre mis labios, cuando reuní el dominio de mi mismo necesario para girar sobre mis talones y cruzar el umbral.

-buenas noches…-susurro con aquel tono delicioso, que me hizo desear dar media vuelta y tomar una vez más sus labios con los míos.

Los escasos diez pasos que restaban a mi habitación, se me antojaron diez millas interminables.

Una vez dentro, cerré el pestillo tras de mi. Desplomándome con la espalda contra fría madera de la puerta, incapaz de mantenerme en pie un segundo más.

Mi respiración no era más que un jadeo ensordecedor, amortiguado tan solo por el fuerte tronar de mi corazón contra mis costillas. Cerré los ojos –buscando apaciguar mi estado- sintiendo la sangre fluir en tormentosos borbotones por mis venas ardientes.

No fui plenamente conciente, pero en algún momento de la noche me había arrastrado hasta la cama. Pues allí desperté un par de horas más tarde, libre tan solo de los zapatos y el nudo de la corbata.

Las finas manecillas del reloj indicaban las seis y siete minutos, pero no tenía sueño. Por lo que me alce con garbo del lecho, rebuscando luego la ropa dentro del baúl.

Me desnude de camino al cuarto de baño –sin prestar real atención al desastre que acrecentaba tras de mi- abrí el grifo de la ducha, experimentando un gran relajo cuando las tibias moléculas de agua rodaron por mi piel.

Las gotas se escurrían lentas entre los densos y oscuros copos –en que se habían convertido las nubes- cuando regrese a mi habitación.

Me vestí sin prisas –malgastando ociosamente el tiempo- con tal de no encontrarla al bajar, aún en la sala común. Pues desconfiaba plenamente de mi accionar en su presencia, luego de soñar la noche entera con el calor y dulzura de sus labios en los míos.

A pesar de haber salvado por muy poco la noche anterior, todo cuanto deseaba era que la noche cayese, para correr escaleras arriba a mi regreso de la guardia, y maravillarme con la belleza que destilaba al dormir. Poder embelezarme del aroma y textura de su piel, hasta perder la razón en la dulce miel que entregaban sus labios.

Su empalagoso aroma me abofeteo el rostro, nada más al alcanzar las escaleras. Suspire con calma, al comprobar que no se encontraba dentro de la sala.

Tras desayunar –un par de tostadas y jugo de calabaza- y sin perderla siquiera un instante de vista, me encamine a clase de pociones seguido por Blaise. Quien murmuraba sin pausas los pormenores morbosos de su último encuentro nocturno.

Recosté la espalda contra la negra piedra de la pared. Asintiendo indiferente a lo que Blaise estaba diciendo en aquel momento.

El canturreo de Pansy al acercarse me puso de los nervios. Rodé inevitablemente los ojos –orientando mi cuerpo lo más lejos que pude de ella- y en aquel instante mi día vio el sol, a pesar de poseer un encapotado cielo.

Caminaba con una gracia infinita –en compañía de sus inseparables amigotes- hablando con una desenvoltura cargada de sonrisas que no solía emplear en mi presencia. Lucía simplemente hermosa, con los rizos color caramelo cayendo grácil sobre sus hombros, enmarcando la belleza de su rostro.

Fije mis ojos en ella, sin importarme que alguien lo notase. Lo cual era irrelevante, ya que todos la miraban.

Miro dulcemente a su alrededor –si perder atención a lo que Weasley le murmuraba- en el instante en que nuestras miradas chocaron, la miel de sus ojos quemo en los míos, congelando mi aliento cuando sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa.

Pero como todo sueño acabó muy deprisa, ya que Snape apareció en el umbral, indicando por señas que debíamos entrar.

Ocupe mi lugar de siempre –junto a la ventana- Blaise y Murray flanquearon mis costados murmurando entre si, algo que yo no llegue a oír. Mis sentidos por completo la seguían a ella, mientras ocupaba su lugar frente a mí.

El jefe de la casa Slytherin clamo la atención de la clase, imponiendo su presencia en el centro de aula.

Desvié hasta él mis ojos cansinamente, no sin antes notar el brillo que refulgía en las azules iris del pelirrojo. Conocía esa mirada –era la misma que me devolvía el espejo cada vez que pensaba en ella- tan cargada de embelesamiento y adoración, que sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas.

-dados los resultados de su último trabajo, hoy realizaran la poción que se detalla en la página 268, en parejas- anunció el profesor de grasosos cabellos que impartía la clase, recorriendo el aula con sus fríos y calculadores ojos negros.

Los verdes ojos de Blaise se posaron en mi expectantes. Sentí levemente con la cabeza, observando de reojo la sonrisa que se expandió triunfante por su rostro.

La clase transcurrió con calma, sin que consiguiese apartar por completo mis ojos de ella –al tiempo que me esforzaba por mantener a raya la torpeza de Blaise- rechinando los dientes ante cada sonrisa y roce de sus brazos con Weasley.

Transformaciones no fue más que un leve vestigio antes del almuerzo. Tras el que me enfrasque en disminuir la imparable pila de deberes. Sentado en la mesa de junto a la ventana de la sala común.

La negrura de las nubes se entremezclo lentamente con la masa grisácea del cielo –conforme transcurrieron las horas- sumiendo los terrenos de la escuela en una tenue oscuridad. Mientras las gotas rodaban imparables rumbo al suelo.

El receso para la cena, fue sólo una burda escusa más –pues carecía de apetito- para deleitarme con su desplante y estudiar los movimientos del pequeño Weasley. Debía hacer algo y pronto.

Mi guardia aquella noche no fue mejor que las anteriores. Seguía siendo incapaz de mantener a Granger fuera de mis pensamientos. Todo cuanto me dominaba era el deseo de recorrer su piel con mis dedos, subir con mis labios por su cuello hasta los suyos, mientras cantaba con su bella voz mi nombre.

Solté el aire lentamente entre dientes, refrenando tenuemente con ello el correr de mi pulso, que tronaba ensordecedor en mis oídos.

Camine –con la mayor calma de la que fui capaz- de regreso a mi sala común. Con las manos en los bolsillos, busque medir mi actuar. Después de todo no podía permitirme un descuido como el de la noche anterior.

Su aroma flotaba en el aire, cuando traspase el umbral de la puerta. La chimenea se hallaba casi extinta, mientras que el peludo gato castaño ronroneaba sobre su mecedora sin parecer consiente de mi presencia.

Sentí el pulso volar en mis venas –nada más al mirar los escalones- respire hondo, intentando no jadear y me lance –emitiendo el menor ruido posible- escaleras arriba.

El susurro de su voz acuno mi alma, haciendo girar mi cabeza. Sisee entre dientes, llenando mis pulmones de aquel aroma a rosas y fresias que bañaba cada minúsculo milímetro de la habitación.

Dormía. Con la serenidad y deslumbrante belleza de siempre –robando mi aliento y escaso raciocinio- rodando suavemente sobre su espalda, curvo las comisuras de sus labios en una dulce sonrisa.

Acorte la molesta distancia que nos separaba, con rápidas zancadas. Sintiendo mi corazón dar un vuelco eufórico al oír mi nombre salir entre sus labios.

Me incliné junto a ella, recorriendo con mis dedos ansiosos la tersa piel de su pómulo. Deslizando con el mayor de los cuidados mis yemas por sobre la piel erizada de su cuello.

Mi mente se hallaba perdida, y ello no se debía sólo al hecho de tener a la mayor razón de mi delirio al alcance de mis manos. Sino a la confusión que generaba el afecto insaciable y enfermizo que sentía por ella, al maldito deseo que clamaba por tenerla junto a mi cada segundo del día.

Recorrí con mis labios la suave línea de su clavícula –sintiendo su respiración acompasada contra mi mejilla- ascendiendo luego por la tibia piel de su cuello, entre los aromáticos rizos color caramelo.

"Draco" –susurro, cuando mis labios alcanzaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

De nada servía convencerme del error garrafal que cometía. Ella era una Gryffindor, una hija de muggles, una impura ante mi linaje. Una impura que me desquiciaba hasta la médula.

Mis labios ardientes alcanzaron la comisura de los suyos –sin que fuese capaz de reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria, que me hiciese desistir y abandonar la habitación- observe su rostro en detalle –a escasos centímetros del mío- maldiciendo mi suerte, por ser ella quien ejercía aquel nivel de control sobre mi. Ella, entre las miles que pisaban la escuela.

"Draco" –murmuro rozando levemente mis labios.

Acaricie su rostro, sintiendo su aliento candente colándose entre mis dedos.

"Draco…te quiero" –murmuro paralizando mi corazón.

Toda razón perdió sentido y valor en aquel instante. Rocé la punta de su nariz con la mía –sintiéndome arder- suspirando contra sus labios, me desprendí de todo vestigio que pudiese quedar en mi.

Nada importaba, ella me quería y ello era todo cuanto necesitaba oír.

Cerré mis ojos y presione sus labios contra los míos. Bese con deleite a la impura Gryffindor que se había adueñado de mi corazón.

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Bueno, aquí estoy una vez más –veinte días después- con este cap que en un principio era más largo, pero que tras discutirlo con la almohada llegue a la conclusión de que era mejor dejar el resto para el siguiente ^^**

**En cuanto a sus reviews; Muchas Gracias!!! Me anima muchisimo leer sus opiniones, por lo que procedo a responderlos:**

**-**_**Mariana:**_** en verdad niña respira! ^^ me alegra ver siempre tus comentarios. Y si, fuiste mi primer review en este cap, así como también eres el primero de la historia, gracias por tu apoyo en cada cap y por las consideraciones para con mi pc ^^**

**-**_**Haru-chan:**_** no mueras! Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Y bueno, trate de no tardar tando xD!**

**-**_**Cleonidas:**_** Clau de mi corazón, mil gracias por tus reviews en cada capitulo! En verdad siento no haberte avisado, creí que lo había hecho. Pero es que hablamos de tanto que algo tenía que quedar en el tintero ^^U Te adoro amiga! Y bueno en el próximo capi viene más romance entre los dos :P**

**-**_**Zareth Malfoy:**_** gracias por extrañarme, por querer mi historia y por dejarme siempre tus impresiones al final de cada cap. Al menos esta vez conte con mi pc xD! **

**-**_**Coto (Mi melliza perdida!):**_** que decir… eres una de las más lindas personas que he tenido el agrado de conocer. Me alegra muchsimo que seas mi amiga, te agradezco el estar siempre a mí lado, prestarme tu apoyo y volver llevadera la vida en la U en nuestro rinconcito –últimamente invadido ¬¬- Y bueno, sabes que yo tb tare siempre ahí cuando lo necesites. Gracias por leer mis ocurrencias y sigo a la espera de tu historia ^^ Te qlo con todo mi corazón amiga!**

**-**_**Muri:**_** fui muy feliz al ver tu review, hace mucho que no te veía y me alegra que este nuevo invento fuese de tu agrado ^^ Y bueno, como hablamos el otro día en msn, dudo mucho que actualice Una cruel jugada del destino, mi tiempo es escaso y me gusta dedicarlo a esta historia, pero algo intentare ^^**

**Y bueno, espero disfruten del capitulo 5. Va con todo mi amor, en especial para mi novio bello –que veré en un par de minutos más- que a veces se enoja por mi falta de tiempo y pequeñas lagunas mentales ^^ Te amo!**

**Como siempre espero sus impresiones, dudas, comentarios, criticas o lo que deseen –siempre de manera constructiva ^^- en un review!**

***Creo q me alargue bastante, pero me sentía inspirada ^^!**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	6. Chapter 6

Night ~

Capitulo 6:

Mi corazón latió ansioso –como cada noche- al sentir el aroma floral de su cuarto inmiscuirse por mi nariz.

Había dejado los preámbulos mucho tiempo atrás. Por lo que al segundo siguiente, experimente con deleite el suave erizar de su piel bajo mis dedos.

Mis labios dieron con los suyos en menos de lo que tarda un latido –y eso que los míos eran rápidos- degustando el exultante sabor de su boca con mi lengua.

Pero aquello no compensaba el ansia que sentía de ella, quería más. Más aún de lo que tenía derecho siquiera a pedir.

"Draco" –danzaron sus labios contra mi piel –antes de alejarme- disparando el deseo y la adrenalina en mis venas.

Desee –como nunca- poder hacer aquello sin tener la necesidad de resguardarme en las sombras de la noche o la inconciencia de su sueño. Ser capaz de perderme en la miel tierna de sus ojos la siguiente vez que clamase _te quiero_, antes de abrazarla contra mi y perderme en el placer que supondría la respuesta de sus labios en los míos.

Pero desear tenerla siendo ella consiente, era el homologo a cavar mi propia tumba y enterarme en ella vivo. Era algo impensable e imperdonable –de acuerdo a mi estirpe sanguínea-pero por sobre todo un duro golpe al ego de mi padre.

Aún así la anhelaba. Tanto, que gustoso desertaría de mi familia, mi apellido y todo cuanto constituía un muro que me alejaba de ella.

"te quiero"_ –_ susurro con armonía. Aplacando mis inseguridades, aflorando en cambio, el amor implacable que ella despertaba en mí.

Abandonando las dolorosas reflexiones –y la ventana- me encamine a su encuentro. Perdiendo la razón al recorrer el reborde de sus labios dulces con los míos. Observando con desgana la llegada inminente del amanecer y su pronto despertar.

"Draco… te quiero" –murmuro rodando sobre su costado, cuando logre desprenderme de sus labios.

Me erguí, sin perder detalle al más mínimo de sus movimientos. Consiente que no tendría más, hasta la noche siguiente.

"no debería ser así…"-

Voltee atropelladamente, observando su rostro –aun dormido- con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"_¿A qué venía aquello? ¿Aun soñaba__… conmigo?"_

"Ron…"-susurro atormentando mi alma. Escondiendo el rostro contra la almohada.

Trastabille hasta la puerta, sintiéndome mareado. Obligándome a no voltear y mandar todo al mismísimo demonio.

De vuelta en mi habitación –sin haber pegado ojo la noche entera- me encamine al cuarto de baño, desprendiéndome al fin del uniforme.

Me duche sin prisas, aplacando la tensión de mis músculos con las gotas calientes de agua que rodaron por mi cuerpo, sin ser capaz en cambio de borrar sus últimas palabras de mi mente.

Las ganas de correr a su habitación e interrogarla sobre ello, me carcomían los nervios. Pero hacerlo supondría una locura mayor, a lo que me permitía cada noche al velar sus sueños.

Maldije –sin reparo- entre dientes. Buscando por todos los medios apartarla de mi, pero era inútil –ella había cavado demasiado hondo- no existía forma.

Luego de vestirme –y no hallar nada más que hacer en la habitación- baje las escaleras con el corazón cabalgando eufórico en mi pecho.

Tal y como mis instintos lo gritaban, ella se encontraba en la sala –como siempre- junto a la ventana, de espaldas a mí. Con la vista perdida tras los cristales y el cabello color caramelo recogido en una larga trenza.

Se me antojo simplemente hermosa y el clamor de su piel quemo en mis yemas.

Obligándome a aparentar calma y cordura, gire –dándole la espalda- abandonando la sala antes que mi autocontrol me traicionase.

Deje el desayuno a medio terminar, pues literalmente me supo a nada. Después de palpar el dulce sabor de su boca, el jugo de calabaza me pareció un líquido insípido.

A pesar de las precauciones, acabe por rendirme a la gracia de su desplante y belleza. Sin pasar por alto el ensombresimiento que cubría tenuemente sus ojos miel.

Comía con calma entre el niño que vivió y la pelirroja hermana de Weasley, quién se hallaba a una considerable distancia de ella –lo que inevitablemente me hizo esbozar una sonrisa- sin apartar ni por un segundo sus azules ojos de Granger.

Sentí rabia y el recuerdo de las últimas palabras pronunciadas en su sueño, quemaron turbulentas en mis venas.

Intente por todos los medios calmarme, pero añoraba –como nunca- que la noche cayese y ser completamente libre de disfrutar del tierno calor de su piel bajo la mía. Viviendo un sueño prestado, al creerla mía.

Las clases de la mañana sucedieron sin que prestase real atención a ellas. Tanto así, que me sorprendí rotulando –por inercia- su nombre entre los apuntes de historia de la magia. Me apresure a tacharlos, releyendo mis pobres notas que simplemente me dieron asco.

El almuerzo no supuso más que otra rutina en mi día, mientras buscaba despejar –sin mucho éxito- mi mente en las apasionadas historias que Blaise se afanaba en detallar. Pero para variar falle, y pronto _ella _se encontró en el centro mismo de mis pensamientos.

-y que dices ¿te apuntas?-

Parpadee, volviendo de golpe a la realidad. Busque el origen de aquella pregunta –y fue simple- Murray me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja expectante.

-¿acerca de qué?- gesticule con desgana.

-quidditch- se limito a responder.

-¿cuando?- rodé mis ojos mirando ceñudo a Blaise.

-no ha sido cosa mía, es sólo un partido amistoso… nada de entrenamiento-susurro interpretando mi mirada.

-hoy en la tarde- continúo Harper.

-al parecer no va a llover-finalizó Murray, asintiendo a algo que no llegue a oír por parte de Derrick.

-tengo deberes- fue lo primero que salio de mis labios.

Murray hizo un mohín, mientras Blaise rompía en carcajadas ante su ceño fruncido.

-todos, pero eso nunca ha sido un impedimento-contraataco Derrick.

-pero no quiero- zanje el asunto exasperado, levantándome de la mesa.

-como quieras- fue lo último que le oí murmurar antes de abandonar el comedor.

En realidad los deberes eran lo último en mi lista de prioridades, en aquel instante cada una de las células de mi cuerpo sólo la querían a ella.

Conduje mis pasos con desgana rumbo a la sala común -luego de un decepcionante viaje a la biblioteca- .Pero antes de doblar el último corredor, escuche la voz capaz de paralizar mi corazón, un par de octavas por sobre lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Discutía con alguien –de eso no cabía duda- y el dolor que transmitía su voz encogió mi alma.

Me debatí un par se segundos en si avanzar, quedarme o retroceder. Pero la imagen de su rostro ensombrecido –cruzo mi mente- y el recuerdo de su último sueño me hizo desistir y escoger la más indigna de las opciones.

A pesar de ser conciente de lo indebido y falto de educación de la situación, permanecí a la escucha de lo que ocurría en el corredor contiguo. Intentando por todos los medios convencerme, de que era la mejor forma de averiguar la razón de sus palabras y aquella mirada.

-Herm… no se trata de eso-

Discutía con Weasley, reconocería ese acento en cualquier parte.

-pues entonces no lo entiendo, ¿es que crees que seguiremos… ?-

-yo te quiero- la interrumpió, saturando de rabia la candente sangre de mis venas.

-pero yo no, al menos no _así_- su dulce voz se quebró.

-hay otro ¿cierto?- la ira que palpitaba en mis sienes, era palpable en sus palabras.

-eso… eso no es de tu incumbencia Ron…-

-sólo dilo ¿si?-

-t… tengo que irme…- su tono tembló levemente.

-no, aun no hemos terminado-

-Ron…-

-quieres a otro ¿es eso?- murmuro claramente molesto.

-Ron suéltame-

Me debatí entre si avanzar o no, sintiendo una ganas enormes de golpear al pobretón de Weasley –y eso que no era una persona violenta-. Pero decidí esperar, hasta tener verdaderos motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Quién es?-exigió.

-me lastimas ¡Ron suéltame!-

_Suficiente. _

Doble dando grandes zancadas. Observando enfurecido, como sus manos se ceñían fuertemente en torno a sus brazos.

-te ha dicho que la sueltes- gesticule con el tono más desinhibido del que fui capaz.

Me miro con los ojos inyectados en sangre, sin disminuir la presión de sus manos sobre ella.

-vete, esto no es de tu incumbencia- pronunció echando chispas por los ojos.

-da la casualidad de que estas fuera de mi sala común y de que _esa _no es la forma de tratar a las mujeres- murmure notando el enojo que cargaba mis palabras. Buscándola a ella con la mirada.

-sal de aquí Malfoy- escupió.

-suéltala primero- solté, encontrando aquella dulce mirada empañada por las lágrimas.

Sus manos pecosas se deshicieron de su cuerpo con violencia, haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás. Al tiempo que rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su túnica.

Hice lo propio –sintiendo mi mano cerrarse en torno al duro mango- alce la varita dispuesto a atacar.

-no- susurro aquella melodiosa voz débilmente.

Oriente mis ojos hasta ella, prendiendo su miraba con fiereza.

_¿Es que era capaz de negarme a sus deseos__ o al poder de aquella mirada?_

Baje mi brazo –con desgana- muy lentamente. Rodando los ojos en dirección al pelirrojo.

-vete de aquí Weasley, antes de que te busques más problemas- musite sin apartar mis ojos de el, indicando con un gesto a Granger que entrase en la sala.

Dudo un par de segundos, con sus ojos miel fijos en mí. Asentí mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-esto no a terminado- sentenció Weasley, antes de que voltease para seguirla.

-tenlo por seguro- dije por sobre el hombro, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Con la ira aún punzando en mis venas, respire con la mayor calma –de la que fui capaz- buscándola ansioso, mientras los oídos me pitaban.

Me encamine hasta ella –siseando entre dientes para aplacar mi rabia- .Sintiendo el corazón encogerse en mi pecho, ante el sonido de los sollozos que cortaban el silencio de la habitación.

La gire por los hombros –haciendo oídos sordos a la voz que clamaba cordura en mi mente- retirando con la mayor delicadeza de la que fui capaz –con mis temblorosos dedos- las lágrimas rezagadas en sus mejillas.

Sus ojos miel buscaron los míos en el instante en que sus rojos labios se entreabrían para soltar un suspiro. Cortando mi respiración de golpe.

Sostuve su rostro perfecto entre mis manos –sin conseguir apartar mis ojos de los suyos- tan cerca del mío mismo, que su respiración entrecortada describía círculos sobre la piel de mis labios y mejillas.

Me obligue a respirar –con la mayor normalidad posible- bajando lentamente una de mis manos por su cuello hasta su espalda, en un intento por acercarla más a mí. La abrace por los hombros –sin que ella intentara evadir mi contacto- estremeciéndome al sentir sus lágrimas –traspasar la tela de mi camisa y rozar la piel de mi hombro- pero no tanto, como lo hizo el contacto de sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.

La aferre contra mí –acariciando los castaños rizos regados por su espalda- degustando cada segundo, a pesar de ser conciente del gran error que cometía al permitirme aquella locura, con ella libre de los efectos de Morfeo.

-gracias-susurro contra mi hombro, quebrajando mi realidad

La ceñí aun más, escondiendo mi rostro entre los rizos que cubrían su cuello. Depositando –sin ser conciente para detenerme- un beso bajo su pequeña oreja.

Su cuerpo se estremeció deliciosamente en mis brazos. Mientras mi corazón bombeaba adrenalina por toneladas en mis venas.

El ritmo de sus sollozos se fue acompasando lentamente –hasta volverse imperceptibles- de la mano de mi airada respiración.

Desprendí –no sin esfuerzos- una de mis manos de su cintura, para posarla bajo su mentón. Alce con delicadeza su rostro, apreciando los matices de su hermosura que la noche cubría cruelmente.

Ella no hizo ademán de detenerme. Por lo que sin separar nuestra mirada, incline mi rostro sobre el suyo. Prendiendo con mis labios ansiosos la tierna piel de los suyos.

Su respuesta fue mejor de todo cuanto pude haber imaginado. A pesar de las saladas lágrimas que los habían bañado, me parecieron aún más dulces de lo que los recordaba.

Sus labios apetecibles se acoplaron a los míos con una gracia infinita. Generando una descarga que subió y volvió a bajar por mi espalda, haciéndome desear más.

Amoldando mi mano a la curva de su pómulo, aferre su rostro, en un intento por aferrarla aún más a mí. Lo cual era simplemente imposible.

Bese con el mayor de los deleites a _mi_ impura Gryffindor.

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Bueno, aquí estoy una vez más –cada vez tardo menos- xD!! Supongo que ayuda el escribir en las clases de Bioquímica! ^^**

**Debo reconocer que sus reviews me sorprendieron mucho! Fueron demasiados –soy inmensamente feliz por ello-. Mil gracias! Ahora procedo a contestarlos:**

_-Lado. Oscuro: _**me alegra verte por aquí una vez más, me alegra muchísimo que mi historia sea de tu agrado, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.**

_-Lagordis:_** siento si la trama es algo lenta, hago todo cuanto puedo. Y esto es todo cuanto mi mente produce ^^. Pero me alegra que te guste, intentare avanzarla. **

_-Haru-chan:_** gracias por querer mi historia, lamento dejar hasta ahí el cap. Pero creo que ahora lo compense ¿no? Gracias por tu apoyo.**

_-Mariana:_** no soy mala U.U es que es la vida sin suspense? xD! Lamento alterar tus nervios, pero no es necesario que te quedes sin uñas ^^ y bueno, no importa si eres la primera o la última, siempre me agrada ver sus comentarios con tu vena dramática y todo y no me aburres, muy por el contrario rio mucho con lo que me escribes.**

_-Coto (mi melliza perdida):_** gracias por tu apoyo y porque te guste mi historia, aun cuando intestas leer mis locuras en los blocks de bioquímica xD! Te quiero millones y sigo esperando el leer tu historia. Intentare hasta lo imposible por subir el capi 7 este domingo –todo porque es tu cumple- pero no abuces. Y bueno, tendré presente tus ideas y locuras para la historia ^^.**

_-Sealiah:_** me alegra que te guste, pero créeme pronto Herm lo notara. Y bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, gracias por tu review.**

_-Zareth Malfoy:_** me alegra verte una vez más, me encanta que mi historia sea de tu agrado. Y también aprovecho de darte las gracias por leer mi último loco invento. ^^**

_-Valblack:_** siento si es una tortura, aunque no me quedo muy claro si eso es bueno o no ^^U**

_-Aleria-meino:_** me alegra que te gustase mucho mi fic, y bueno quedarse sin palabras no es como mucho? –me siento cohibida ^^- gracias por tu apoyo, espero seguir viéndote.**

_-Muri. Black:_** no hiperventiles, que decir…-siento que ya hablamos la vida xD! Gracias por leer siempre mis inventos y por casi obligarme a escribir cada vez q me topas en el msn. Sigo intentando continuar una cruel jugada, he comenzado el cap 7 eso cuenta ¿verdad?**

_-Cleonidas. Malfoy:_** Clau, tu sabes que no soy mala, hago lo que puedo tu lo sabes. Y bueno como te prometí hubo más romance y un beso con ella consiente ¿feliz? Te adoro amiga aunque ahora tes más vieja ^^ y me digas que soy mala…¬¬***

**Bueno, no esta de más decirles que sólo restan dos capítulos en esta historia, ya que desde un principio la pensé de ocho capítulos y de momento no he cambiado de opinión ^^. ¿Algún pedido antes de que acabe? **

**Y como siempre espero sus comentarios, aportes, criticas –de la forma más constructiva- o lo que cruce su mente en un review.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	7. Chapter 7

Night ~

Capitulo 7:

Su respiración dulce y entrecortada contra mi boca –erizo y prendió en llamas mi piel- presagiando un extasioso beso.

El primer encuentro fue rápido, el roce lento, pero cargado de delicadeza y dulzura, a pesar del anhelo y cariño acumulado por meses. El segundo fue un desenfreno de pasión –que ardió en toneladas por mis venas- y estremeció al mismo ritmo nuestros cuerpos. El tercero, fue mi máxima perdición y al mismo tiempo el máximo placer –experimentado en mi vida- que sacudió con frenesí hasta la más recóndita de las células de mi cuerpo.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por su cuello –entre la cuerva de sus rizos- amoldándose a la forma de sus omóplatos y cayendo zigzagueantes por su espalda. Mientras el aroma fragante de su piel hacía girar mis pensamientos, de la forma más difusa en mi mente.

En aquel instante –simplemente perfecto- todo en cuanto podía pensar, era en el dulce y empalagoso sabor que mi lengua palpaba en su boca, el ritmo desenfrenado que sus labios marcaban entre los míos y el cosquilleo eléctrico que recorría mi piel en llamas.

Me desquiciaba hasta la médula, cada estremecimiento y erizar de su piel -en respuesta a las caricias que propinaban en ella mis manos- cada suspiro y jadeo de sus labios en mi boca, cada roce de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Su mano suave como la seda, encontró un espacio entre nosotros y ascendió por mi cuello. Encogiendo mi corazón, ante el contacto tierno de sus caricias por mi rostro.

La bese con la euforia, deseo y el amor que llevaba conteniendo por largos meses. Dando rienda suelta hasta al más mínimo sentimiento, deseo o reacción contenida cada noche –ante los susurros mimosos de sus labios- al velar sus sueños entre mis brazos.

Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cuello, apretándose aun más contra mí. Amolde mi cuerpo al suyo de forma inmediata, sin dejar de deleitarme –ni por medio segundo- con la textura que presentaba su piel bajo mis dedos –que recorrían insaciables su rostro- mientras nuestras respiraciones se perdían de la mano del palpitar alocado –pero acompasado- de nuestros corazones

Mis labios perfilaron el reborde de los suyos, descendiendo por el ángulo de su mandíbula. Alcanzando –ansiosos- la blanca y fragante piel de su cuello –que me supo a fresas- en el instante en que sus dedos se enroscaban dentro de mí cabello.

Deshice el camino recorrido en su piel –extasiado con los jadeos de su respiración y apremios de su cuerpo por mi contacto-. Estallando en júbilo al sentir su cuerpo retorcerse en mis brazos y sus labios alcanzar la comisura de los míos, danzando –al segundo siguiente- entre ellos con una agilidad y desplante que simplemente me maravillaron e hicieron desear más.

Abrí los ojos –en el instante en que cogía aire entre sus rojos labios- perdiéndome en la hermosura de aquel par de estanques color miel, que sostuvieron mi mirada.

Recorrí cada centímetro de su rostro, con las manos, la punta de mi nariz y los labios. Apreciando y grabando hasta el último detalle, saboreando y oliendo cada milímetro de su piel fragante.

Sus manos hicieron lo propio en torno al mío –derritiéndome ante cada caricia que propinaron en mi piel-. Cortando mi aliento de golpe, al desprenderse de mis labios y dejar rodar los suyos por mi yugular, cuello abajo.

Incliné aún más el rostro –buscando sus labios a tientas- besándola como si el mundo fuese a terminar al segundo siguiente. Sus labios y su cuerpo hicieron lo propio, como si por un instante ella sintiese lo mismo.

No se cuanto tiempo nos besamos –fácilmente pudieron ser semanas, meses o incluso años- dentro de la burbuja en la que ella me arrastraba, el paso del tiempo era la más ínfima de las preocupaciones. Nada importaba, siquiera las repercusiones que semejante locura traería consigo.

El único vaivén del cual era consiente, era el de su cuerpo contra el mío –al sostener su peso en la punta de los pies para alcanzarme-. Conteniendo una sonrisa, la alce por la cintura –sosteniendo sin problemas su ligero peso- apegando su rostro al mío, sin verme en al necesidad de inclinarme.

La necesidad de aire era inminente –mi cabeza daba vueltas imparables- mi respiración no era más que un jadeo frenético que no conseguía detener mi hiperventilación. Pero aún así carecía de la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para desprenderme de su piel. A pesar del requerimiento implícito de mis pulmones.

Nos miramos por un instante –inmensurable- sin dar por finalizada completamente, la alocada pieza que interpretaban nuestros labios. Sonriéndonos mutuamente, al insuflar en perfecta simetría nuestros pulmones.

Mi mano subió por su cuello, aferrando su rostro cerca mientras recobraba el aliento con mi frente contra la suya. El calor de su respiración genero descargas eléctricas, sobre mi piel en llamas.

El trayecto hasta sus labios fue muy corto, el placer incalculable. Cada roce suponía un nuevo deseo y una nueva pasión increíblemente más fuerte que la anterior, más desgarradora y anhelante por más.

_¿Es que podría acostumbrarme alguna vez a su contacto? –_ no me importaba en lo más mínimo desconocer la respuesta o incluso pasar el resto de mi vida averiguándolo a cada segundo.

La lluvia golpeteo ligera contra los cristales de la ventana. Rompiendo el sonido rítmico de nuestras respiraciones jadeantes y el palpitar eufórico de nuestros corazones.

Amor, belleza, dulzura, pasión, perfección, todo se resumía en un solo nombre: Hermione Granger. Un nombre, una persona, que me trastornaba y dominaba con mayor énfasis a cualquier fuerza conocida.

Con ella en mis brazos –con su aroma galopando en mi mente, sus labios apremiantes en los míos y su respiración sobre mi piel- por primera vez me sentí completo y sin necesidad de algo que no fuese ella.

-Granger…-susurraron mis labios contra su piel, consiguiendo por respuesta un estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo.

Sostuve su mirada deseando decirle mil cosas, pero fui incapaz de desanudar las palabras que se agolpaban en la base de mi garganta. Recorrí con la yema de los dedos su pómulo, deleitándome con la agilidad en que su rostro giro en mis manos y sus labios besaron mis dedos.

-yo… -

Sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos un instante –acallando mis palabras- antes de indicarme con un ademán que la depositase sobre sus pies. Así lo hice, observando como trastabillaba un par de centímetros lejos de mí, zafándose de mi abrazo, sin que fuese capaz de reunir el valor para detenerla en contra de su voluntad.

-esto…esto ha sido una locura… una gran locura…lo siento- murmuro con la mano sobre su corazón, helando mi sangre ante a sus palabras.

-Granger- sisee con voz pastosa, viéndola desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Permanecí de pie, incapaz de moverme –en el mismo lugar en el que ella se había desprendido de mis labios y mis brazos-. Mientras las manecillas marcaban lentas el paso de los minutos y mi respiración se volvía un susurro inaudible.

La noche decayó –imperturbable- no así mis ansias de ella –el apremio por su cuerpo y por sus labios me carcomía por dentro y me hormigueaba la piel-. La quería y deseaba por sobre lo que estaba permitido.

Me deje caer de espaldas sobre el sofá –con una sensación creciente de vacío en el pecho-. El recuerdo de sus palabras y el carente brillo de su última mirada, me provocaban un dolor difícil de explicar.

_Mentía. _Algo en mi lo gritaba con fuerzas, y yo no deseaba acallarlo.

En aquel momento, hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo correr a su cuarto, cogerla en mis brazos y borra con mis labios las palabras con que los suyos negaban las promesas hechas –y reafirmadas- cada noche.

Requería, más que al aire su contacto -el calor de su aliento en mi piel, el sabor de sus labios, la ternura de sus manos y el aroma de su cuerpo-. Anhelaba su compañía, más allá de lo cuantificable o racional.

Entrado el amanecer –sucumbiendo ante mis deseos- acudí a su cuarto. Ignorando magistralmente la escasa cordura que aún restaba en mí.

El aroma a fresas y rosas me abofeteo el rostro –como la primera noche-. Buscando respirar con calma y no emitir ruido alguno, me encamine hasta su cama. Maravillándome con el espectáculo que su belleza montaba, mientras sucumbía a los efectos de Morfeo.

Mis manos corrieron –imparables- por los suaves rizos de su cabello, danzando por su coronilla, en un lento descenso hasta sus labios. Advirtiendo en su camino, una leve hinchazón en sus parpados y un sinfín de pequeñas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Había llorado, de eso no tenía dudas. No así los _por qué,_ pero las posibles causas pasearon atropelladamente en mi cabeza, buscando mi cuota de culpa y responsabilidad en aquellas lágrimas. La respuesta fue clara y esperada, pero aun así dolió.

Por más que lo deseara y rogara por ello, yo no era bueno para ella –ni mucho menos su mejor opción-. Existía un sinfín de razones a lo largo de mi historia familiar que le infundían temor y la alejaban de mí, a pesar de los sentimientos que confesaba –inconcientemente- cada noche en mis brazos.

Retire –con un cuidado único- cada una de las lágrimas rezagadas en su rostro con mis labios. Rozando dulcemente su labio inferior, en respuesta al susurro de mi nombre en sus labios.

-te quiero- confesé junto a su pequeña oreja. Sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse suavemente contra el mío.

-¿qu… qué fue lo que dijiste?-

La dulce melodía de su voz me petrifico.

Por un par de segundos –eternamente largos- no supe que haber ni decir. Simplemente me limite a sentarme de una forma más convencional en su cama y sostener su mirada, mientras se mordía tentadoramente el labio inferior.

Sentí miedo, más no por verme descubierto por segunda vez en su cuarto. Sino más bien, por su reacción frente a mi pobre confesión.

-te quiero- repetí con calma, sintiendo mi corazón amartillar mis oídos.

-que es esto Malfoy ¿un juego?-

Aquello dolió más de lo que había supuesto.

-nada de eso- me defendí, buscando nuevamente su mirada. –Granger te quiero, y no hay nada que pueda o puedas hacer para evitarlo – dije apartando yo esta vez la mirada, incomodo ante mi primera confesión de amor.

-si esto es por el beso de esta tarde… yo…-

-no, esto es algo que siento desde mucho antes… y sé que tu sientes lo mismo –

Una infinidad de emociones cruzo su rostro –mientras estrangulaba la colcha entre sus manos- antes de que consiguiera emitir sonido entre sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿co…? ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-te oí-

-¿Cómo que me oíste?- su voz subió tenuemente de tono.

-esta no es la primera vez que entro en tu cuarto…-

-estuviste aquí la otra noche- me interrumpió.

-si, pero esa tampoco fue la primera-

-¿entonces?-pregunto, con el temor danzando en sus pupilas.

-la primera fue cuando tu gato se robo mi pluma, hace un par de meses-

No dijo nada.

–aquella noche comenzaste a hablar, dijiste mi nombre entre tus sueños- continué ante su silencio. -desde entonces he acudido sagradamente cada noche a verte y oírte dormir. Hasta que hace un par de semanas dijiste que me querías- confesé sin sentir vergüenza –ni por un segundo- por mi atrevimiento.

_¿me había vuelto loco?-_ posiblemente. Pero no me importaba, después de meses era la primera vez que reconocía en voz alta lo que sentía por ella. Y aun así no conseguía dar con las palabras indicadas para cuantificar verbalmente lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que ella despertaba en mi.

Sus hombros subieron y volvieron a bajar, diez veces antes de que volviese sus ojos hasta mí. Cogiendo un trago de aire por fin hablo:

-supongo que en nada ayuda negarlo. Me gustas…

Una sonrisa se expandió triunfante por mi rostro. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, volviendo a latir sólo por ella.

-pero eso no cambia nada entre nosotros...- continuo -tu serás siempre un Malfoy y yo seré siempre Granger la impura san…-

-¡no, no lo diga! No ahora, no cuando he dicho te quiero… ¡Maldita sea!- me levante, caminando hasta la ventana. –no cuando no me importa renunciar a mi familia o a lo que soy, si eso significa estar contigo. No ahora que no consigo sacarte de mi mente siquiera un segundo, no cuando me trastornas con solo una sonrisa, no cuando he luchado con los celos de verte sonreír para otro, de preocuparte por otro, no…

-Malfoy…

Me gire a verla y la cercanía de su cuerpo me atontó un instante. Extendí mi mano hasta ella, trazando pequeños círculos por su pómulo.

-me gustaría no sabes cuanto, ser libre para quererte o no sentir esto que siento y que esta desgarrándome. Me encantaría poder gritar al mundo lo que siento y no temer a nada, me encantaría compartir esto contigo…-mi mirada encontró la suya - por favor créeme cuando digo _te quiero_…

-no podemos huir de lo que somos… sería una locura…-

-pues entonces estoy loco- murmure bajando mi mano por su espalda, acercándola a mí. Ella correspondió mi abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro suspiro –tan cerca- que el calor de su respiración quemo en mi piel.

-las cosas no funcionan así- continuo rozando con sus labios la piel en llamas de mi cuello. Desatando un sinfín de sensaciones que corrieron turbulentas por mi cuerpo.

-en mi mundo si, sobre todo desde que tu estas en el- concluí alzando su rostro al mió. Perdiéndome en el dulce placer al que invitaban sus labios.

Esta vez no hubo preámbulos o instantes de duda, el camino hasta sus labios fue ínfimo. La bese con la mayor delicadeza de la que fui capaz, amándola con cada roce de mis labios en los suyos. Adorándola con cada caricia que mis manos propinaron en su rostro. Saboreando cada instante, cada contacto de su piel con la mía, cada reacción y apremio por su parte.

Sus labios se abrieron a mi, y mi lengua se unió a la suya en menos de un segundo –generando una descarga helada bajo y volvió a subir por mi espalda, erizando mi piel-. El sabor empalagoso de su boca estaba en cada milímetro de la mía, embriagándome con su sabor adictivo, acelerando aun más mi corazón y de paso mi respiración.

Los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron, al sentir sus dedos subir lentos por mi cuello y enredarse en mi cabello. La bese eufórico, dejando a penas tiempo para respirar entre cada envestida de nuestros labios, apegándola tanto a mi como fui capaz.

Su cuerpo se retorció en mis brazos, sus manos cayeron lentas por mi espalda y sus labios presionaron los míos con un apremio y necesidad tan grande y semejante a la mía, que me hicieron sonreír.

-te quiero- susurro en mi boca, electrizando mi piel.

-te quiero- conteste, con mis ojos en los suyos, antes de volver a besarla y caer abrazados en la cama revuelta.

Desperté con los primeros rayos de la mañana, sintiendo una paz tan grande como la reflejada por el cielo luego de una tormenta.

Tarde una fracción de segundo en comprender donde me encontraba. Volteando el rostro, encontré al ser más perfecto y bello del universo, acurrucado contra mi hombro.

Con el mayor de los cuidados, deslice mis dedos por su rostro. Maravillándome con el erizar de su piel y el suspiro que soltaron sus labios.

-hola- sonrío, llevando su mano hasta mi rostro. -¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

-un rato- susurre besando su coronilla y apegándola contra mi pecho. –me gusta verte dormir ¿recuerdas? Es lo que nos trajo aquí-

-cierto-

El rubor se extendió delicioso por sus pómulos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmure recorriendo sus mejillas ardientes con la yema de mis dedos.

-me preguntaba que había oído… debo haber dicho muchas tonterías- dijo escondiendo el rostro contra mi pecho azorado.

-dijiste que me querías y eso es todo lo que me importa- gesticule acariciando sus rizos hasta que levanto el rostro para mirarme.

-te quiero- dijo alzándose en mis brazos y presionando mis labios.

-te quiero-conteste entre el apremio de su boca.

Con ella en mis brazos y su boca en la mía, al fin comprendía y compartía los significados que la palabra "felicidad" llevaba implícita, encontrando de su mano mi lugar en el mundo. Comprendiendo que mi felicidad, mi vida y mi todo eran Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Primero que todo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Pero es que la universidad me consume y recién esta semana termine con las clases y las pruebas. Aunque me restan los exámenes ¬¬* así que no prometo el cap 8 hasta al menos la tercera semana de julio ^^U**

**Pero bueno, aquí esta el capi 7. El que debo reconocer ha sido el más difícil de escribir-que de paso es el más largo que he escrito- pero a la vez el más dulce, ya que destape la caja de emociones del Sr. Malfoy y lo transforme en una persona de sentimientos y completamente enamorado [me encanta poder hacer esto xD!]**

**Aunque se suponía que este sería el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, debo decir que gracias a las ideas y ayudas -en los momentos de falla creativa- de mi melliza perdida, he decidido al menos escribir tres capis más. Así que mariana puedes saltar de felicidad ^^.**

**Y claro, debo reconocer que una vez más sus reviews me sorprendieron –fueron muchos!!- y a la vez me hicieron inmensamente feliz. ¡¡Muchas gracias por ellos!! Ahora procedo a contestarlos:**

_-Lado Oscuro: _**me alegra saber que mi historia te guste y creo que si habías mencionado tu preferencia, acerca de que sea Draco quien relate la historia, en lo personal me encanta ponerme en su lugar y escribir como me gustaría que pensase. Espero seguir viéndote!**

_-Sealiah: _**debo decir que a mi Ron me encanta, pero en esta historia prima Draco ^^ y después de todo su intervención al fin desato las cosas ^^ y en cuanto a si sospecha, creo que tendrás que esperar al próximo capi, ya que en este solo me concentre en Herm y Draco. xD!**

**-**_Maring:_** solo desayuno una taza de café xD! Hablando seriamente, gracias por creer que escribo bien, y bueno creo que no te había visto antes por aquí, pero espero seguir haciéndolo ^^.**

_-Haru-chan: _**me alegra que el beso sea lo que estabas esperando, en este capi te dejo varios. ^^**

**-**_Zareth Malfoy: _**me alegra que el capitulo fuese de tu agrado, hago todo cuanto puedo xD!**

_-Vallack: _**bueno alégrate; ¡no era un sueño!****xD! Hago semejante locura y en verdad me matan xD! Me encanta que te guste lo que escribo y bueno yo no creo que sea masoquista el estar enamorado ^^.**

_-Marce_Malfoy: _**soy feliz de que te guste mi fic, me siento alagada al haber cumplido tu sueño y espero no haberte defraudado en este capi. Creo no haberte visto antes, pero espero seguir viéndote en lo que resta de historia ^^. **

_-Mariana: _**niña en verdad no llores, y me alegra que sea tu favorito. También era el mío, hasta que escribí este xD! Me encanta que te guste el Draco que sale de mi mente, pero no estoy muy segura de si puedo mandártelo por fedEx xD! ¿Qué quedaría para mi? Bueno, en cuanto a lo del epilogo digo… ¡si! Pues claro, si yo también lo había considerado y bueno, de momento tengo en mente al menos dos capis más. Así que serán nueve más el epilogo xD! Y bueno, que cepas que siempre es un agrado leer tus reviews –me roban más de una carcajada y me llenan de emoción- espero seguir viéndolos! ^^**

_-Atenea92:_** siento haber tardado y me alegra que te guste mi historia. Gracias por leerla y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. **

_-mi melliza perdida [Coto]__: _**siento que no haya estado listo para tu cumple u.u Sabes que lo intente… pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Aunque tuviste el honor de leer las primeras paginas antes que nadie xD! Gracias por tus ideas locas que siempre me salvan y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo ^^ y bueno, tienes que seguir haciéndolo, ya que planeo escribir al menos tres capis más. Te quiero millones y tienes que animarte a subir uno tu! Y obvio dejarme leer tu historia! xD!**

_-Cleonidas__ Malfoy: _**yo no soy mala, que clase de persona crees que soy? xD! De acuerdo tal vez se me pasa la mano de ves en cuando, pero sin duda estoy perdonada con este capi ¿xerto? xD! Hablando seriamente –yo también lo intento- soy feliz de que te guste, y como te pareció mezquino el romance del cap anterior, espero te intoxiques con el de este y aumentes tu apreciación de mi xD! Bueno, Clau como dije seguiré escribiendo [epilogo incluido] así que espero seas feliz y no me llames para quejarte por como acabe el cap, creo que este ha sido el final más considerado que he escrito. Te requetecontraquiero amiga!! Mil besos y no te contagies con la chancha! xD!**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, apreciaciones, ideas, aportes, criticas –lo más constructivas posibles xD!- pedidos o lo que dance en su mente en un bello reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	8. Chapter 8

Night ~

Capitulo 8:

Camine –sin ser capaz de borrar la sonrisa de mis labios- rumbo a mi habitación. Con mi corazón cantando eufórico en mi pecho y la dicha danzando por mis venas, como cada mañana.

El aroma –vacío y ordinario- de mi habitación me desagrado por completo, entrándome ganas de retroceder. Enroscando la nariz, me deshice del uniforme –impregnado al aroma floral de su cuerpo- de camino al cuarto de baño.

El agua cayo turbulenta desde el grifo, rodando placenteramente tibia por cada milímetro de mí cuerpo. Cerré los ojos –un instante muy largo- buscando apaciguar siquiera un poco la euforia que me quemaba desde dentro y el escozor que sentía en los ojos, a causa de otra –casi completa- noche en vela.

De pronto el agua –tibia- me pareció fría, en comparación al calor que se apoderaba de mi piel. Sonreí, como idiota –de eso estaba seguro- al recordar el brillo cegador de sus ojos miel, la increíble sensibilidad que su piel presentaba bajo mis manos, el aroma embriagante de su cuerpo, su voz melodiosa, el sabor adictivo y exquisito de su boca, el roce de sus labios, su lengua…

Mi corazón se acelero al instante, clamando –apremiante- por su contacto o siquiera el dulce tono de su voz, cantando –sólo para él- al pronunciar el más bello juego de palabras: "_Draco, te quiero". _

Tras al menos tres intentos, conseguí finalmente abotonar correctamente mi camisa negra y otros tantos en calzarme los zapatos en el pie indicado. Desde un par de semanas atrás, se me estaba volviendo imposible prestar atención a cosas tan triviales como vestirme, comer o siquiera prestar atención en clases. Todo espacio en mi mente se hallaba centrado en ella. En lo que vivíamos cada noche –al dormir abrazados en su cuarto- en cada instante –que robábamos- del día o simplemente en la ideación de una forma efectiva –y segura- de abordarla en un corredor entre clases y perderme en el sabor maravilloso de sus labios.

Tarde un par de segundos en reconocerme en el reflejo que me devolvió el espejo. Aquel rubio de sonrisa esplendorosa no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes en aquel cristal. Nos sonreímos ampliamente, mientas acomodaba mi cabello húmedo con las manos.

Respirando con calma, intenté camuflar el regocijo que me inundaba –pero cada se volvía más difícil calzarme la fría mascara que solía utilizar frente al mundo-. Finalmente acabe por rendirme, no existía esfuerzo capaz de contener o apaciguar el brillo y dicha que reflejaban mis ojos, después de todo alguna vez había escuchado que eran el reflejo de alma, y sin dudas no existía una más feliz que la mía.

Descendí –lentamente- por las escaleras, dejándome guiar por aquel aroma que trastornaba mi mente.

La razón de mi locura se encontraba de espaldas a mí, concentrada en una redacción –enorme- que atravesaba la mesa y casi rozaba el suelo. Permanecí de pie –un instante- observándola atentamente, convenciéndome a mi mismo, que aquel ser perfecto era real y que por un extraordinario juego del destino correspondía mis sentimientos.

-buenos días- susurre besando su cuello y deslizando lentamente mis manos por sus brazos.

-buenas tardes, sería la apreciación más correcta- murmuro recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. –¿haz visto la hora? Nos hemos perdido el desayuno…-

-pues yo no estaría tan seguro- dije a mi vez, besando suavemente su pequeña oreja.

Sonrió melodiosamente, extendiendo su mano hasta mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos –disfrutando cada una de las sensaciones que su contacto despertaba en mi - besando –suavemente- su cuello.

Soltó un suspiro, entrelazando sus dedos en mi pelo.

Di la vuelta a la silla –rozando sus labios, la cogí por la cintura- para dejarme caer en la silla contigua, con ella en mi regazo.

-¿qué haces?- susurro fingiendo enojo, pero correspondiendo mi abrazo.

Busque sus labios, dejándome abrazar por la encantadora sensación que estremeció mi corazón al sentir el roce cálido de sus labios bajo los míos.

Acaricie –con lentos roces- la piel sabrosa de su cuello, dejando caer mis manos por sus hombros hacia la suavidad de sus manos. La piel desnuda de sus brazos se erizo bajo mis dedos –traspasando una suave corriente eléctrica hasta la mía- cuando sus labios se entreabrieron y mi lengua encontró la suya.

Me estremecí –sintiendo el vello erizarse en mi nuca- siguiendo el ritmo que su lengua marcaba en mi boca, atontando mi mente, haciéndome ser parcialmente conciente como la adrenalina saturaba mis venas y sobreexigía a mi corazón.

Se separo –lentamente, un instante más tarde- para coger aire. Recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, acaricio mi cuello con las espiraciones entrecortadas que soltaban con suavidad sus labios.

Acomode mis inspiraciones a las suyas, intentando volver a la normalidad –dentro de lo que cabía con ella en mis brazos- mi alocado pulso y el desenfrenado martilleo de mi corazón, que parecía a punto de traspasar mis costillas y latir fuera de mi sistema.

-¿Qué es esto, el borrador de un libro?- bromee prestando atención al enorme pergamino que cubría la mesa, cual mantel.

Sus pómulos se sonrojaron deliciosos, apremiando mis deseos por volver a besarla. Y es que besarla se había convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito.

-tonto, es sólo la traducción de Runas…-

-y tradujiste una enciclopedia tamaño extra grande ¿verdad?- dije esbozando una sonrisa al inclinarme para ver como apartaba sus ojos de mi.

-no, es… ¿en verdad es muy larga? Podría quitar algunas cosas y…-

Presioné sus labios con los míos, acallando su poco tacto para las bromas.

-siempre tan a pecho ¿Dónde dejaste el sentido de humor esta mañana, Granger?-

-muy gracioso Malfoy- rió golpeando suavemente mi hombro ¿seguro que no es excesivo?-

-bueno, a su lado el mío parece un retazo sobrante de papel, así que esta bien- me encogí de hombros.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una encantadora sonrisa, que detuvo –por un momento- el flujo de sangre en mis venas.

-puedo ayudarte si quieres- susurro besando mi mejilla.

-tengo mejores cosas en las que ocupar mi tiempo contigo- sonreí deslizando mis dedos entre sus rizos, rozando suavemente su espalda –con lo que un simple "aceptable" parece algo perfecto.

-¿Cómo cuales? –susurro a milímetros de mis labios, propinando pequeñas –pero enloquecedoras- caricias a mi rostro y cuello.

Fui incapaz de responder, la cercanía de su rostro y el aroma dulce de su aliento me atontaron un par de segundos, enlazando las palabras en la base de mi garganta. Cogiendo aire entre dientes, acorte la molesta distancia que nos separaba, fundiendo mis labios entre los suyos. Besándola como sabía no podría hacerlo hasta caída la noche. Degustando y recorriendo hasta el más ínfimo espacio de su boca con mi lengua, estremeciéndome con el choque eléctrico que la suya despertaba en mi con cada roce. Perdiéndome en las miles de sensaciones que sus manos y el contacto de su piel erizada despertaban en mi.

Nos separamos –no del todo- en busca de aire, rozándonos con pequeños besos. Dibuje con mis labios el contorno de su mandíbula, capturando en mi boca el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando y volviendo a subir por su cuello, rindiéndome finalmente en el calor apetecible de sus labios rojos.

Descanse mi frente contra su hombro, mordiendo –suavemente- la prominencia de su clavícula. Sonriendo al notar como su respiración se detenía un instante, para recuperar luego el ritmo entrecortado que se asemejaba al mío. Sintiendo su corazón latir tan fuerte que era capaz de oírlo por sobre el palpitar alocado del mío mismo.

-debemos bajar- susurro rosando con sus labios la piel de mi cuello, con un vago convencimiento danzando entre sus palabras, que siquiera se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿es eso lo que quieres?- me las arregle para decir, trazando pequeños círculos en la piel sonrosada de sus pómulos, rozando a penas sus labios con los míos al hablar.

Cerró los ojos, formando una delgada línea al apretar los labios. Inspiro hondamente antes de separar sus parpados de seda y fijar sus iris miel en mi.

-si, es tarde y no es bueno que ambos desaparezcamos al mismo tiempo. Además tengo hambre- dijo intentando convencerse a si misma de sus palabras.

-de acuerdo-

Un pequeño beso, pero cargado de profundos sentimientos, recibí antes de que se alzara de mi regazo y jalase de mis manos, para imitarla.

-¿Qué harás en la tarde?- pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-vamos a Hogsmeade ¿no lo recuerdas?-

_Como si supiese siquiera que día era._

-¿vamos?- dije jugando con sus palabras.

-me encantaría y lo sabes- sus dedos acariciaron mis labios –pero es demasiado peligroso y he quedado con Ginny, Lavender y Parvati.

Hice un mohín, besando la yema de sus dedos. Recordando tenuemente una conversación con Blaise.

-bueno, si mal no recuerdo, creo que le he dicho a Blaise que lo acompañare no se donde- dije ayudándola a abotonar su suéter y pasando la capa por sus hombros.

-nos vemos luego- susurro depositando un tierno beso en mis labios.

-tenlo por seguro- murmure más para mi, cogiendo mi capa del sofá y caminando lentamente hacía la puerta por la que ella había desaparecido.

Deambule –sin prestar real atención a mí alrededor- por los corredores, rumbo al gran comedor. Repasando los detalles de la fría y egocéntrica apariencia -a la que todos estaban acostumbrados- y que debía interpretar frente al mundo, al no poder gritar mi amor a una hija de muggle, siendo yo un Malfoy.

-con que ahí estabas-

Gire con elegancia, sintiendo aquel increíble aroma floral colándose por mi cavidad nasal. Rodé –con precaución- mis iris gris, encontrando la responsable a un par de palmos de mí, sonriendo con gran encanto al hablar con sus amigas. Sentí unas ganas descomunales de caminar hasta ella, cogerla por la cintura y embriagarme de la sabrosa miel de sus labios.

_No puedes._

Me aclare la garganta, esperando despejar de paso mi mente. Obligándome a enfocar la verdadera causa de mi vuelta.

-Derrick-

-hombre, hasta que te encuentro, Blaise ha estado preguntando por ti. ¿dónde estabas?- dijo caminando hacía las puertas del comedor, con la mirada fija en el grupo de Gryffindors que dejábamos atrás.

-ya me encontraste- me limite a murmurar, pasando por su lado con garbo. Tomando asiento junto a Blaise en mitad de la mesa.

-te han atado a las sabanas- dijo Blaise, sonriendo malicioso.

-céntrate en tus asuntos Blaise- respondí, sonriendo a mi vez.

Un sinfín de platillos y postres colmaron la superficie de las mesas, dándose por iniciado el almuerzo.

Llene mi plato con budín de acelgas y papas fritas, bebiendo jugo de calabazas -sin molestarme en prestar atención a las conversaciones en las que se perdían mis amigos-. Perdiéndome en la bella castaña que se hallaba frente a mi en la mesa contigua. Sintiendo mi corazón detenerse al sostener su mirada por un par de segundos.

-¡Draqui!-

_Demonios._

Encaje la mandíbula de golpe –parpadeando- enfoque mis iris en la ruidosa chica que ocupo el puesto libre a mi lado.

-¿qué quieres?- gesticule lo más caballerosamente que pude.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al salón se té de…?-

-lo siento- la corte –tengo planes con Blaise.

Frunció los labios -cogiendo una manzana- fulmino con la mirada a Blaise.

-¿nos vamos?- murmure alzándome.

-claro, nos espera un largo viaje- bromeo haciendo una seña a Murray -¿vienes Pansy?-

La aludida fijo sus grandes ojos azules en mi.

-no, nos vemos luego- sonrió lanzándome un beso al pasar junto a mi.

Mire sorprendido, un ceño levemente fruncido antes de abandonar el comedor.

El viaje hasta Hogsmeade fue relajante. El viendo sopló suavemente –durante todo el camino- manteniendo mi mente clara y pendiente –parcialmente- de las locuras que murmuraba Blaise.

Fuimos a Zonko y luego a la Botica –por ingredientes para pociones- caminando a media tarde con una gran cantidad de cajas. Siguiendo las tentativas de Derrick, fuimos a Honeydukes, en busca de dulces picantes y chicles escupe fuego.

Pasee entre los estantes, cogiendo un par de cajas de grageas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate. Buscando plumas de azúcar –las favoritas de Hermione- llegue hasta el final de la tienda, entre un grupo –de aguda risa- de Ravenclaw. Y entonces oí aquella voz y casi boto las cajas que llevaba en las manos.

-están hasta el fondo, yo voy por ellas Gin-

En aquel instante, el aroma de su cuerpo me golpeo y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Me miro un segundo –escaso- mordiendo tentadoramente su labio, antes de coger una caja del estante contiguo y voltear lanzándome una fría mirada.

_¿estaba molesta, o sólo fingía? Pero no había nadie…_

-encontraste lo que buscabas-

La voz tronante de Murray, me trajo a la realidad e impidió seguirla.

-si… ¿tu?-

-claro, Blaise esta por allá.

Camine tras él, localizándola junto al mostrador, rodeada de sus amigas.

-y bien ¿dónde ahora?- pregunto la pequeña Weasley.

-que tal si bebemos una cerveza de manteca en las tres escobas- propuso Patil.

-de acuerdo- coincidieron las demás, perdiéndose tras el crepitar de las campanillas de la puerta al abrirse.

Pague, mirando ansioso la puerta, como si ella fuese a regresar.

-estoy muerto, ¿volvemos?- consulto Murray

_No, de vuelta no. A las tres escobas. _

-¿y si tomamos algo antes?-

_Bien dicho Blaise._

-¿en las tres escobas?- dije con el tono más desinhibido del que fui capaz.

-ok-

Cruce el umbral de la puerta, con el corazón tronando como un loco. Buscándola en la inmediaciones del lugar. Deseaba más que a nada –en aquel momento- ver su rostro y comprender la razón de su ceño fruncido en el comedor y su fría mirada en la tienda de dulces.

El lugar no estaba del todo lleno, por lo que no fue complejo encontrarla. Ella y sus amigas, se hallaban en una de las mesas del fondo, junto a una ocupada por Weasley –que no quitaba los ojos de ella- Potter y Longbottom.

Rechine los dientes, encaminándome –con fingida indiferencia- a la mesa libre de junto. Cogí el lugar que daba justo frente a ella. Quien eludió olímpicamente mi mirada.

Pansy se nos unió en el camino y para variar –y aumentar mi molestia- ocupo el asiento de mi derecha, sonriendo –como la tonta que era- cruzando sus piernas, cubiertas por una pequeñísima falda –que no dejaba nada a la imaginación- ganándose la miraba babosa de Derrick y Murray.

Bebí de la botella que Blaise puso delante de mi, observando una vez más aquel ceño fruncido –levemente más pronunciado- acompañado de esa fría mirada, que en esta ocasión no estaba dirigida a mi, como la vez anterior. Seguí con disimulo su dirección, llegando a mi brazo derecho.

_Pansy. _

Todo encajo de pronto tan rápido –que casi pude oír el chasquido de mi mente-. Fue inevitable articular una sonrisa, pero la disimule bastante bien mordiendo mi labio inferior y aclarando mi garganta.

_Ella estaba celosa. _

Reconocería aquella mirada donde fuese, era la misma que devolvía mi reflejo cada vez que veía a Weasley. Pero a diferencia conmigo, ella no se esforzaba -bastante- en disimularla.

Desenrosque mi brazo de las manos de Pansy, girando de tal forma que quede de espaldas a ella y mire al resto tratando de entender de qué hablaban. Fue fácil seguirlos –para variar- hablaban de quidditch y chicas.

-Draqui ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?-canturreó con su voz de pito, recorriendo mi brazo con sus largos dedos.

-no, por milésima vez Pansy, no quiero nada contigo- dije retrocediendo ante la cercanía de su rostro.

Bufo, pero su sonido se vio ahogado por una silla arrastrada con fuerza por el suelo.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-no, sólo quiero ver algo. Los veo luego- murmuro mi ángel personal, caminando hasta la puerta.

_Debía salir, ¿pero como?_

Arrastre mi silla -separándome de Pansy- poniéndome en pie, ante la mirada atenta de mis amigos.

-voy por aire fresco- mire ceñudo a Pansy -los veo en el castillo- dije caminando hacia la puerta.

Camine por las calles abarrotadas de estudiantes, corriendo luego en las más vacías. Tenía un presentimiento y me deje llevar por el, hasta la enorme librería que había cerca de la taberna cabeza de puerco.

_Bingo._

Allí estaba ella, paseando entre las filas interminables de libros de todos los portes imaginables, que daban a la vitrina.

Entre en el lugar, saludando con un leve asentimiento de cabeza a la mujer del mostrador. Camine entre paredes de libros, hasta dar con ella. Tenía un gran tomo en las manos encuadernado en burdeo, del cual no conseguía ver su titulo.

-lectura ligera para antes de dormir- murmure a un par de pasos de ella.

Volteo levemente el rostro, limitándose a mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

-lo que yo lea no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy- dijo depositando el libro una vez más en el estante.

El enojo era palpable en sus palabras.

-estas molesta-

-y eso a ti que te importa- susurro intentando bajar uno ubicado sobre su cabeza.

Me acerque hasta ella, bajándolo sin problemas del estante.

-me importa y lo sabes- susurre contra su nuca, acercando el libro hasta sus manos. -¿vas a decirme entonces?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿y bien?- murmure besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Qué haces? ¡van a verte!- dijo volteando finalmente y mirándome preocupada.

-me importa más tu enojo- dije cociéndola por la cintura para atraerla a mi.

-Malfoy suéltame, puede vernos alguien y…-

Roce a penas sus labios, acallando sus protestas. Jalando su mano –la arrastre conmigo- al pasillo contiguo, donde los libros nos ocultaban de todo y todos.

-y ahora bien ¿por qué estas molesta?-

-no lo estoy-

Fruncí el ceño.

-de acuerdo, me molesta la forma en que Parkinson se acerca a ti, te mira, te toca… Perfecto, ahora te burlas de mi- hizo ademán de alejarse, pero la sostuve por la cadera.

Había comenzado a reír –sin poder contenerme- ante el tono contrariado de su voz y el enojo de su mirada, como si fuese a sacarle los ojos de tenerla cerca.

-lo siento- detuve mis risas –es que eres adorable cuando estas celosa…-

-celosa ¿yo? ¡bah!- apretó los labios, ruborizándose.

Enarque las cejas.

-de acuerdo, tal vez un poco-

Sonreí.

-¡esta bien! Bastante- reconoció bajando la mirada.

Alce su rostro con un dedo, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

-no me importa lo que ella haga…-

-pero es que mira como va, yo nunca podría…-

-no, haces más. Y si me escucharas sabrías que es a ti a quien yo quiero- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-pero…-

-sin peros- susurre contra sus labios, sintiéndolos tensarse en una sonrisa contra los míos.

La bese, quitando el enorme libro de sus manos, para acunándola en mis brazos. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, soldando mi cuerpo al suyo. Nos besamos hasta que el requerimiento por aire fue mayor y el descenso del sol nos indico que era momento de volver a la escuela.

-tenemos que volver- murmure besando su nariz.

-lo siento-

Me separe un poco de ella, para ver su rostro en detalle.

-¿por?-

-por comportarme como una niña pequeña, seguro y alguien lo noto-

-no importa, yo siento lo mismo cuando Weasley se te acerca- roce sus labios por última vez.

-¿vas a llevar ese libro?-

-¿vas a hacer algún comentario por su tamaño?- pregunto a su vez esbozando una sonrisa.

-eso depende, ¿no piensas leer de noche, verdad?- arquee las cejas.

-claro que no, tengo cosas mejores que hacer- dijo inclinándose en la punta de sus pies y presionando sus labios en los míos.

-entonces lo llevamos- dije cociéndolo y caminando hasta el mostrador.

-¿Qué haces? Dámelo-

Ignorándola –y dios que fue difícil- pague en el mostrador, entregándole luego el paquete.

-no es justo, yo iba a pagarlo- protesto haciendo un mohín.

-tómalo como un regalo por haberte hecho enojar- dije besando su mejilla.

-gracias- suspiro mirando por los cristales de la vitrina.

-te veo en el castillo- dije interpretando la tensión de su cuerpo.

-me encantaría poder caminar de tu mano de vuelta-

-te quiero- susurre en su oído.

-te quiero- susurro acariciando mi mejilla, antes de salir y perderse camino a la escuela.

Espere un par de minutos, antes de seguirla. Sintiendo mi dicha y felicidad aumentar un poco más ensanchando mi corazón, haciéndome sonreír de forma involuntaria.

-yo no estaría tan feliz Malfoy, me pregunto que dirían tus amigos si supiesen-

_Maldición._

-Weasley- dije volteando a verlo.

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Y aquí estoy –como prometí- con un nuevo capitulo de Night , que es de paso el más largo escrito hasta el momento –la emoción me embarga ^^ Por lo que va dedicado a mi novio bello, quien es mi mayor fuente de inspiración, T amo!**

**Quiero agradecer –con todo mi corazón- sus alertas, agregados a favorito y sobre todo sus reviews, en los que sigo viendo gente nueva!: ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por ellos!! Ahora procedo a contestarlos: **

_-Lado Oscuro: _**me alegra que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y bueno, soy una personas en extremo romántica y siempre intento plasmar eso en cada cap que escribo. Espero seguir viéndote!**

_-Lagordis: _**es un gusto que te guste lo que escribo, hago todo lo que puedo e intento entregar lo menor de mi en cada capitulo. Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios. **

_-Haru-chan: _**en cuanto a lo del final, créeme que ni yo misma se bien todavía como queda, pero si me atrae muchísimo la idea de un final romanticon –es mi debilidad- soy una romántica en extremo ^^**

_-Cleonidas__ Malfoy: _**Siempre tan exagerada!! Pero nutre mi ego tus aclamaciones por mi forma de escribir, se hace lo que se puede y esta pobre escritora agradece en el alma sus dulces comentarios ^^ Me alegra que te hayas intoxicado con el cap, espera a ver lo que se viene xD! –que maña soy ^^-. Te quiero millones! Y mil grax por dejarme siempre un review.**

**-**_Muri Black:_** ya te echaba de menos, pero no te apures, que me encanto ver tus comentarios –aun para el cap 6- gracias por querer mi historia y por considerar que escribo bien, no puedo prometer más capítulos, pero si una historia nueva ^^**

_-Mariana:_** Me alegra que el cap también sea de tu favorito, yo lo amo –aunque se supone que debo amar cada uno de los caps q escribo ^^- Es bueno saber que te inspiro a dejar la soltería, y la verdad es que no he descrito nada imaginario, cada sentimiento es real y tiene como inspiración lo que yo siento por mi novio y créeme que no hay nada más lindo que amar!! –ya me fui por las ramas ¬¬*- Volviendo a la historia, si sólo durmieron y bueno aun no tengo muy claro que hare con ellos, estoy abierta a sugerencias ^^ y bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo el otro día, espero verte pronto**

_-mimi-chan: _**lectora nueva! Me alegra que te guste como y lo que escribo, gracias por tu admiración y estima. Espero seguir viéndote.**

_-Flor666: _**gracias por encontrarlo genial, y bueno aquí hay más y aun restan dos cap más ^^, en los que espero contar con tus comentarios. **

_-mi melliza perdida [Coto]__: _**Gracias por tu apoyo e ideas –que seguiré requiriendo por dos cap más ^^- te quiero millones amiga y espero en verdad que podamos encontrar un horario en el que sigamos juntas ^^. Sigo esperando tus historias!! –que lo sepas- Y bueno, vamos a Depeche!! xD!! **

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, apreciaciones, ideas, aportes, criticas –lo más constructivas posibles xD!- pedidos o lo que deseen en un bello reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	9. Chapter 9

Night ~

Capitulo 9:

El silencio se desparramo gélido entre nosotros –calándome hasta los huesos-. Deteniendo hasta el más mínimo pensamiento en mi mente.

Por un par de segundos fui completamente incapaz de moverme, gesticular o incluso pensar con claridad. Luego sólo puede pensar en ella; en su belleza, su fragilidad y en las maravillas que despertaba en mí. Repeliéndome a mi mismo, por haberla expuesto de aquella forma tan imprudente e insensata.

Sentí el miedo –por primera vez en mi vida- imponerse por sobre cualquier otro sentimiento y abrazar mi cuerpo con frenesí. Me negué a dejarme dominar por el y aún más rotundamente a siquiera permitir gestar en mi mente, lo que mis compañeros de casa o incluso mi padre podría llegar a hacerle a Hermione, de enterarse de la locura que llevaba cometiendo por meses.

Insufle mis pulmones –como pude- sin perder de vista los movimientos del odioso de Weasley. Rebuscando en mis bolsillos –como respuesta a la desaparición de una de sus manos en el entre los pliegues de su túnica-. Experimentando una suave cuota de alivio, relajar –tenuemente- mis músculos, al sentir mis dedos enroscarse en la dura empuñadura mi varita.

-¿qué ocurre Malfoy, te han atado la lengua?-

Rechine los dientes, totalmente molesto. Sintiendo la ira danzar en mis venas y entremezclarse con el poderoso deseo –que descendía oscilante por los músculos de mis brazos, hormigueándome en las manos- de partir el pecoso rostro de Weasley en infinitos y microscópicos fragmentos.

-me pregunto qué harás ahora que he descubierto tu juego- escupió avanzando un paso.

Siseando, lleve mi iris a las suyas, sosteniendo su mirada con arrogancia. Maldiciendo en mi fuero interno por no haber aprendido a utilizar correctamente el encantamiento desmemorizante, o carecer de conciencia, para llevar a cabo un maleficio imperdonable.

-no sabes de lo que hablas- arrastre con calma las silabas, cargándolas meticulosamente del desprecio aquel pelirrojo me inspiraba.

-te entretienes ¿verdad? Viendo como se traga tus mentiras y se deja manipular por ti-

-Weasley…- murmure con los nervios crispados.

-¡¿No es eso lo que haces?! Usarla como te apetece ¿y luego qué, burlarte de ella?-

Sus pupilas dilatadas me miraron chispeando odio. Uno casi tan profundo como el que reflejaban las mías ante su suprema estupidez.

-tu no entiendes, si me…-

-ni lo intentes Malfoy. Yo no me creeré tus embustes como lo hace Herm-

-¡yo no estoy engañándola!- proteste, recurriendo a todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre él y volverlo polvo.

-¡mientes!- rugió alzando su varita y apuntando directo a mi pecho –mientes y pagaras por ello-

En aquel instante, deseaba –más que al aire- silenciar con mis propias manos las soberanas estupideces que escupían sus labios. Inhale –entre dientes- intentando desesperadamente apaciguar la ira que rostizaba mis venas y mantenía a mil por hora mi pulso. Pero no era una persona violenta y estaba más que claro que lo que necesitaba, era usar la razón y no la fuerza física para controlar a Weasley.

_Contrólate._

-esta no es la forma de resolverlo- murmure sin convencimiento, apuntándolo a mi vez con la varita.

-no, claro que no. No es justo porque tus guardaespaldas no están aquí para defenderte ¿no?-

-no digas sandeces Weasley. Si tuvieses un mínimo de sentido común, te darías cuenta que un duelo atraería a medio Hogsmeade y a Herm…-

-¡no digas su nombre! No te atrevas a recurrir a ella para…-

-¿es qué no lo ves? ¡No puede tu minúsculo cerebro apreciar lo que acontecerá si los Slytherin se enteran de esto!- prácticamente grite, perdiendo –parcialmente- el control sobre mi mismo, ante el horror que mis propias palabras me infringían.

-no vas a conseguir engañarme para que lo deje pasar, eso… eso no va a ocurrir-

-ni espero que lo hagas. Sólo te pido que recapacites y no cometas una locura que…-

-¿tienes miedo?- me interrumpió una vez más, exasperándome hasta la médula.

-¿de ti?- bufé. –no Weasley, eso jamás va a ocurrir. Pero si he de serte sincero, temo lo que ocurrirá con Hermione si abres tu maldita boca.

Baje mi varita, devolviéndola a mi bolsillo. Intentando controlar mi pulso con pausadas inspiraciones.

Me miro con la boca entreabierta, como el tarado que era.

-se que estas molesto. Yo también lo estaría, pero a veces hay que simplemente aprender a perder Weasley. Comprendo…-

-¡no, no comprendes nada!-

_Maldita sea, ¿es que no pude guardar silencio un segundo?_

-comprendo que ambos estamos enamorados de la misma mujer. Pero para infortunio tuyo, ella corresponde mis sentimientos en lugar de los tuyos-

-¡eso no es cierto! Herm sólo esta confundida… ella…ella…-

-vamos, no eres tan tonto Weasley- no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo –y entiendes que con esto a quien más lastimas es a Herm-

Avanzó hasta mi veloz, estampando uno de sus puños en mi mejilla. No me moví, me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada y cerrar los puños con fuerza.

_Te lo mereces y lo sabes. _

-¡toma tu varita y pelea como un hombre, maldita serpiente!- espeto retrocediendo un paso.

-no pienso detenerte si planeas golpearme, pero no tendré un duelo contigo-

Me miro de forma calculadora, antes de dejar caer la varita y estampar –por segunda vez- su puño contra mi barbilla.

Sentí un hilo –caliente- de sangre deslizarse desde mi labio y rodar lento por mi barbilla, antes de experimentar un suave cosquilleo en las costillas con su tercer embestida.

-eres despreciable- rugió estrellándome contra una pared, sin que mostrase resistencia. -¡anda! Pelea… ¡defiéndete! ¡Demuestra que Herm no es otra aventura más para ti!-

_¡Suficiente!_

Me libre sin problemas de su agarre, estampando mi puño derecho –sin detenerme a contener mi fuerza- contra su larguirucha nariz. Partiéndola –sin dudas- a juzgar por la sangre que broto a borbotones, tiznando mis dedos antes de que los retirara de su rostro.

-si aprecias tu vida no vuelvas a decir que Hermione es una aventura… porque entonces no respondo por lo que sería capaz de hacer- jadee molesto, secando la sangre de mi labio con el dorso de la mano.

Entrecerró los ojos –taladrándome con sus sombrías iris azul- sin perder detalle al más mínimo de mis movimientos.

-no pienses que has acabado por convencerme-

-pues… vas a tener que confiar en mí…-

-de eso… ni hablar- susurro limpiando la sangre que resbalaba de su nariz y goteaba por su barbilla.

-¿qué prefieres, que vengan por mortífagos a por ella?- dije, estremeciéndome ante mis propias palabras.

-podría intentarlo, tal vez y se conformen con deshacerse de ti. En tal caso la situación se vertería a mi fav…-

No lo pensé, hundí –con todas mis fuerzas- mi puño contra su pómulo, rozando la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo. Sonriendo para mis adentros, ante la perspectiva de que un bello cardenal tintara su ojo.

-no cuentes con ello y por tu bien más te vale que mantengas tu inmunda bocota cerrada ¿me has oído?-

-esto no ha terminado. No se como Malfoy, pero no saldrás airoso de esto…-

-ella es mía- sentencie al pasar junto a el y golpear –sin sutileza alguna- su hombro con el mío.

Me faltaba el aliento cuando conseguí alcanzar las gruesas puertas del castillo. Esquivando –magistralmente- a los estudiantes que caminaban sonrientes, rumbo al gran comedor.

_Demonios. Era la hora de la cena._

Apurando –aun más- mi paso, me escabullí entre la gente –rogando porque nadie advirtiera mi presencia, en especial _ella_-. Suspirando al vislumbrar la entrada de mi sala común.

El tenue rechinar de la puerta y el adormecedor aroma floral que recibieron mi entrada, apaciguaron mis nervios y destensaron en parte mis músculos. El vestigio de su presencia tornaba la sala el lugar más acogedor del planeta; mi hogar, y la vida que pensaba defender con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

Me arrastre hasta el sofá, escondiendo el rostro contra uno de los mullidos cojines impregnados de su dulce aroma. Inhale con calma, sintiendo los parpados cada vez más pesados y un dolor punzante extenderse entre mis costillas y el hombro izquierdo.

Morfeo me arrastro bajo su hechizo, sumiéndome en el fantástico mundo onírico. Donde mi bella Hermione era la protagonista y no existía mal capaz de lastimarla o alejarla del abrigo de mis brazos. Siendo mi única preocupación, amarla cada día un poco más… pero aquello era aun más simple que respirar.

Su delicada mano acariciaba mis cabellos, mientras su voz musical susurraba mi nombre junto a mi oído. Se sentía tan bien, tan real, que dormir no era para nada una privación de su compañía o la maravilla de su contacto.

Un escalofrío me estremeció al sentir sus labios –candentes- presionarse contra la piel de mi mejilla y rodar –lentamente- hasta el borde de mi mandíbula.

_Sólo un poco más…_

Sonreí al oír mi nombre –susurrado por sus labios- una vez más, conciente de que mi sueño pendía de un hilo muy fino. Ya que volvía a ser conciente del dolor que abrazaba mi cuerpo, así como también del ronroneo de Crookshanks no muy lejos de mí.

El roce de sus dedos suaves, erizaron la piel de mi mejilla. Suspire, llenándome de su aroma –notoriamente más intenso- al inspirar una vez más.

-¿Draco?-

_Un momento, no era un sueño_.

Parpadee, volteando lentamente el rostro –dejándome guiar por el bello sonido de su voz- y ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre el suelo junto a mi. Deslizando sus manos por mi cabello y parte de mi rostro, tan cerca que su respiración me quemaba.

-hola- susurre tallando mis ojos.

Me incorpore –con demasiada prisa- torciendo el gesto ante el dolor que atravesó mi torso y quemó –punzante- en mi hombro.

Ahogo un grito, mirándome con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿qué…qué es lo que te ha pasado?- susurro alzándose de rodillas.

_Maldición._

Intente esbozar una sonrisa -pero no fue la mejor idea- ya que más bien pareció una mueca, dada la tirantes de mi labio.

-¿esto?- roce mi labio, sintiendo pequeñas gotas adherirse a mis dedos –es sólo que estaba recordando viejos tiempos, no ha sido más que un pequeño juego con Blaise- mentí acomodándome en el sofá y tomando una de sus manos, para jalarla hasta mi lado.

Entrecerró los ojos al mirarme. Pero acabo por ceder, sentarse junto a mí y enlazar mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿y él ha salido herido también?- susurro atrapando mi mirada con sus bellas iris color chocolate.

-claro- aparte la vista, incapaz de continuar mintiendo si me miraba así –deberías verlo él…-

-¿puedo saber por qué me mientes?- consulto con sutileza mirando nuestras manos enlazadas.

_Cresta, ¿es que había hablado con el llorón de Weasley?_

-Hermione…- me detuve sin saber que decir.

-vi a Zabini de regreso a la escuela y puedo asegurarte que él no tenía el más mínimo rasguño-

Alzo la mirada, hasta cruzarla con la mía. Retorciéndome las entrañas con la tristeza y decepción que destilaban sus iris al mirarme.

Sentí deseos de contarle todo, de no guardar ni el más mínimo secreto con ella, pero no podía. No era capaz de aumentar el dolor que transmitían sus pupilas, carecía –por completo- del valor requerido para pronunciar las palabras que le infringirían tal dolor, y le harían experimentar un miedo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir tuviese fundamento.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño. Hermione era la razón de mi existencia, mi vida, mi todo. Y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de mantenerla alejada del peligro o lo que pudiese llegar a causarle el más mínimo daño.

_¿Podía alejarla de mí? _

No, sin dudas no era capaz de continuar respirando si ella no estaba junto a mí. A pesar que mi omisión de la verdad también la estaba lastimando, no podía confesarle que Weasley sabía lo nuestro, no aún. Y dolía.

-lo siento- susurre bajo, conciente que ella me había oído perfectamente. –no pretendía causarte dolor alguno…-

-sólo te pido que me digas la verdad-

Nos miramos a los ojos por un instante inmensurable.

-Draco por favor-

_¿Cómo se negaba a aquella dulce expresión?_

Espire –lentamente- el aire de mis pulmones, debatiéndome en si me dejaba sucumbir o no a sus encantos y de paso a su ruego. Tras reponerme a su deslumbrante presencia, reuní el valor que me permitió articular las palabras que tanto me dolía pronunciar.

-Weasley lo sabe- susurre, percibiendo el temor en mis palabras.

Su cuerpo se tenso a mi lado, soltando de golpe el aire que llevaba conteniendo. La atraje por los hombros –estrechándola contra mí- acariciando su cabellera rizada desde la coronilla hasta su cintura.

-¿co…? fue él quien te golpeo ¿verdad?-

Asentí.

-estaba fuera de la librería. Cuanto lo siento- confesé escondiendo el rostro entre los rizos color caramelo de su hombro.

-¿tú? ¿por qué?- se separo un par de centímetros, buscando mi mirada.

-por todo, nunca debí ser tan imprudente-

-Draco, en esto llevamos culpa los dos. Si yo no hubiese actuado como una niña malcriada tú no habrías ido a buscarme y él…-

-no te atormentes. Weasley prometió guardar silencio, él no haría nada que pudiese lastimarte-

-no soy yo quien me preocupa- susurro apretando con su mano una de las mías, que acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿por qué eso no me extraña?-

Esbozo una leve sonrisa, de la cual no fueron participes sus bellos y chocolatozos ojos.

-no voy a dejar que nada te dañe, haré lo que sea por evitarlo-

-yo sólo quiero que estemos juntos, no me importa lo que pase, tan sólo te quiero a ti- murmuro escondiendo el rostro contra mi pecho.

-juntos, pase lo que pase- prometí junto a su oído. Besando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se estremeció entre mis brazos.

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo, no dejare que nada vuelva a causar que tus ojos se ensombrezcan de esa forma otra vez.

Presioné mis labios contra su frente, soldando mis brazos a su alrededor. Hermione correspondió mi abrazo, acurrucándose contra mi hombro.

-te quiero- murmuro incorporándose en mis brazos y rozando a penas mis labios con los suyos.

-te quiero- respondí, manteniendo su rostro hermoso contra el mío. Besándola con ansias, a pesar del dolor que abrazaba la piel de mi labio inferior.

Mi lengua se embriago con el sabor dulce y desquiciante que degustaba en su boca, sintiendo mis terminaciones nerviosas cobrar vida propia y cada célula de mi cuerpo clamar por su contacto, ante cada roce de su lengua con la mía.

Notaba mi piel arder, ahí donde sus manos depositaban tiernas caricias –que recorrían lentas por mi rostro, para perderse luego cuello abajo- erizando los cabellos de mi nuca. Haciéndome desearla más cerca de mí, aunque aquello fuese imposible.

La respuesta de su cuerpo, representaba el mayor placer que había degustado en mi corta existencia. Abarrotando de éxtasis mis venas, cuando su respiración se detuvo como reacción al sinfín de besos que mis labios depositaron en su cuello. Alcanzando su punto culmine con el jadeo que escapo de sus labios, al morder –suavemente- su hombro.

Regrese –con prisa- a sus labios, aprisionándolos entre los míos. Degustando –con la mayor de las calmas- el erizar exquisito de su piel bajo mis manos y como se arqueaba su cuerpo contra el mío, al deslizar mis manos –entre sus rizos- por su espalda.

La bese, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se volvieron un jadeo frenético –que no conseguía apaciguar nuestras respectivas hiperventilaciones-. Aún así no conseguí desprenderme de su piel, y continúe deslizando mis labios por su mandíbula, descendiendo luego hasta su cuello.

La estreche con fuerza contra mi –tragando para mis adentros el malestar que me oprimía las costillas- recostándonos abrazados en el mullido sofá.

-no… no has contestado antes a mi pregunta- susurro respirando agitada, con los pómulos ruborizados.

La mire ceñudo, sin comprender a que se refería.

-serías tan amable de refrescar mi memoria-

-hace un rato has prometido que no dejarías que nada me dañase, pero no es eso lo que yo te he preguntado- dijo bajando la mirada.

Sostuve su pequeña barbilla con una mano, forzándola a alzar la mirada. Inclinándome, trabe su boca con la mía, acallando las protestas que estaba a punto de soltar.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, enrosco sus brazos tras mi cuello, alzándose hasta mi altura. La abrace con fuerzas, estremeciéndonos –al unísono- ante el choque eléctrico de nuestras lenguas al encontrase dentro de mi boca.

La fije a mí por la cintura, recorriendo cada línea y centímetro de su rostro con mi mano libre. Retorciéndome –involuntariamente- al sentir una de sus manos rozar mis costillas lastimadas.

-lo estas eludiendo- me acuso, aprisionando con más fuerza de la requerida mi labio inferior.

Sonreí de forma involuntaria.

-Hermione…-

-lo siento, he hecho que sangres otra vez- susurro apenada, deslizando con suavidad su dedo por mi hinchado labio inferior.

-no importa, Herm…-

Mi corazón se detuvo, al sentir su lengua lamer –excitantemente despacio- la sangre de mi labio, deteniendo el sangrado con un largo y dulce beso. Latiendo luego, con una fuerza desgarradora contra mi pecho, cuando se separo de mí.

-huye conmigo- dije de forma atropellada.

-¿disculpa?-

-juntos pase lo que pase ¿recuerdas?-

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-entonces huyamos juntos de aquí. No pudo cumplir mi promesa si me quedo aquí, no con mi padre y sus entupidos prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles-

Sus iris brillaron al encontrarse con las mías, reflejando claramente el debate que se llevaba a cabo en su interior.

-estas dispuesto a dejarlo todo…¿por mi..?-

-no me importa nada si estoy contigo- recordé sus palabras, esbozando una sonrisa ante su mohín.

-pero…-

Negué tozudamente con la cabeza, consiguiendo que me regalase una deslumbrante sonrisa. Una en la cual participaron –esta vez- sus bellos ojos.

-¿huirías conmigo, Hermione?- pregunte sosteniendo firmemente su mirada y mi agarre en torno a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Fin!

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Uh!**

**¿Se ira con él?**

**¿Mantendrá Ron su boca cerrada?**

**¿Qué creen ustedes?**

**Holap!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero las ideas no han estado de mi lado y la creatividad me ha tirado al cajón de olvido en estos días… **

**Pero gracias a las siempre frescas locuras e ideas de mi melliza perdida, he sido capaz de acabar y aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de Night. Que obvio va dedicado a mi melliza; mi Cotito hermosa y mi novio bello que me proporciona ese toque de romance ^^**

**Bueno ya solo resta uno –lloro!- pero a pedido de muchas –en especial Muri Black- he comenzado una nueva historia, que subiré prontamente, se llama "Nunca digas Nunca" y va de los hijos de esta bella pareja –que la mala de Rowling no dejo juntos ¬¬- pero bueno, nunca puede tenerse todo lo que se desea. ^^**

**No prometo nada respecto al capitulo final. Sin bien más menos se lo que sucederá, no se bien cuando podré subirlo. Pero intentare que sea lo más pronto posible ¿algún pedido? **

**No me queda más que decir MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas aquellas personas que agregaron mi historia a Favoritos, a quienes enviaron alertas y en especial a quienes tuvieron la gentileza de dejarme sus impresiones en un review. Los cuales procedo a contestar (es increíble como son adictivos estos condenados ^^) :**

**-**_Floor666:_** es un placer para mí que el capitulo haya sido de tu gusto. Y bueno en cada cap intento entregar todo de mi y hacerlo lo mejor que mi loca mente me permite! ^^ Creo que Ron se mete más allá de donde lo llaman… pero eso ya se vera en el otro cap. Espero tu comentario ^^**

**-**_Otakuchan1:_** que emoción lectora nueva! –gracias por ello- Bueno lo de Pansy fue sólo para que Hermione se sintiese más posesiva con respecto a Draco ^^ Y lo de Ron; bueno soy mala lo confieso xD! Espero verte una vez más. **

**-**_Lado. Oscuro:_** creo que quedo más que claro que fue Ron quien los vio, aunque debo confesar que tu idea de que fuese Ginny me tentó a desviarme de mi idea original ^^U Gracias por lindos comentarios!**

-Sealiah: **es un agrado que te encante lo que escribo. Y bueno, el que Ron los viese le da un poco más de suspense a lo que podrá ocurrir en el siguiente cap. En cuanto a lo de Pansy, tan sólo fue para demostrar lo enamorada que esta de mi Draco! ^^ **

_-Cleonidas. Malfoy: _**hasta que finalmente recibo un review tuyo sin recriminaciones! xD! Gracias por alabar mi manera de escribir –sigo creyendo que exageras un poco ¬¬*- y sí, nutres mi ego ^^ Ahora sólo queda uno… me da algo de pena, pero a la vez me alegra terminar esta historia que me trajo nuevamente al mundo de ff ^^ obviamente tengo en mente una nueva historia que próximamente subiré. No prometo nada, pero intentare subir el cap dos de Alucinado. También espero verte pronto! Te qlo amiga!!**

_-ZarethMalfoy:_ **soy feliz de que mi capitulo te haya parecido buenísimo. Draco es más que encantardor, yo lo amo! ^^**

_-Muri. Black: _**un gusto como siempre leer tus comentarios! Que sepas que un tomate se ve opacado por el color azorado de mi rostro ante tu halagos a mi escritura ^^U Creo que aún deberás esperar hasta el próximo –y último- capitulo para saber si Ron le cuenta a los Slytherins –me gusta el suspense, ¿se nota?- y Bueno, espero contra con tu apoyo tanto en el último cap como en mi próxima historia.**

_-Laura Granger: _**un verdadero placer verte aquí por primera vez. Mis sinceros agradecimientos a tus lindos comentarios de mi historia. Y bueno, que decir, a mi me re fascina el escribir desde el punto de vista de Draco. Espero seguir viéndote! **

_-Linne Malfoy Felton: _**me alegra muchísimo que encontrases mi historia, que te animases a leerla y que te haya encantado ^^ Es reconfortante saber que el producto de mi loca imaginación puede emocionarte de esa forma. Que sepas que mi novio agradece por su parte tus agradecimientos hacia él por ser mi inspiración y promete seguir suministrándome una cuota de romance para terminar la historia ^^ Y bueno Draco es lo mejor, espero encuentres el tuyo, como yo encontré el mío. Espero verte en el siguiente cap!**

_-Vadeti: __**un honor que mi historia te haya encantado. No entiendo por qué todas odian tanto a Ron, fue un personaje que escogí al azar y sólo por lo mucho que quiere a Herm, pero ahora todas quieren matarlo… mis disculpas, pero creo que tendré que pedirte paciencia, para saber como acaba esto y que papel tiene Ron en todo lo que resta. Espero continuar viendote!**_

_-Mariana: _**estoy muy bien –sólo con las reservas de sueño en el límite, pero eso es propio de la Universidad ^^- y espero que tú también estés muy bien. No hay problema con el olvido, pero si debo confesar que lamente no her tu comentario por primera vez, pero siempre es mejor tarde que nunca –muchas gracias por eso-. Bueno, Draco es de lo mejor y tengo una buenísima fuente para alimentar su ternura y romance para con Herm ^^ y bueno lo de pansy, fue sólo para que quedase demostrado que Herm quiere a Draco tanto como el a ella ^^- Como siempre un placer leer tu comentario y ojala nos crucemos uno de estos días en msn. Besos a ti también!! **

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, apreciaciones, ideas, aportes, criticas –lo más constructivas posibles xD!- pedidos o lo que deseen en un bello reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capi.**

**Se cuidan! **

**Besotes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AdioZ**


	10. Chapter 10

Night ~

Capitulo 10:

Sólo era capaz de oír el frenético palpitar de mi corazón, en lo que se convirtieron los segundos más largos y tortuosos de mi vida.

Sus ojos de cálida miel con chocolate, brillaron iluminados por un cúmulo de pequeñas lágrimas –que no se permitió derramar- mientras mordía insistente su rosáceo labio inferior.

-Draco, yo…-

-no tienes que contestar ahora- susurre apartando mis ojos, incapaz de continuar sosteniendo su mirada.

Acuno mi rostro con sus suaves manos, instándome a mirarla una vez más Pero no pude.

-Draco mírame- pronunció con aquel magnético tono, que me dominaba con su dulzura.

Incapacitado de negarme a sus deseos, abrí los ojos. Fijando mis iris gris en sus orbes chocolate.

-Herm si no quieres esta bien, no pasa nada yo…-

Esta vez fueron sus labios, los que silenciaron –con la mayor de las ternuras- los farfullos nerviosos que soltaba mi boca.

Deseaba decirle mil y una cosas; desde lo mucho que la amaba, hasta que no debía sentirse obligada a aceptar mi propuesta –por muy doloroso que ello me resultase-. Pero no fui capaz de soltar letra alguna, el ritmo hipnótico de mis labios entre los suyos, me impedía recordar hasta mi propio nombre.

Su lengua delineo el contorno de mis labios –con desesperante lentitud- prendiéndome en llamas por dentro. Suspire, dejándome llevar por sus caricias. Hermione se estrecho contra mí. Profundizando el beso, al deslizar su lengua entre mis labios y entrelazarla con la mía. Generando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió una a una las vértebras de mi columna.

Mi cabeza comenzó a flotar a la deriva en aquel placer al que ella me arrastraba. Quería más, mucho más y con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, con cada gemido que soltaban sus labios entre los míos, estaba animándome a que la amara y la besara más.

Sus suaves manos recorrieron –con avidez- la extensión de mis hombros, descendiendo –con la mayor delicadeza- por mi tórax, desencadenando un infierno donde quiera que ellas se posasen. Introduciéndolas –luego- en mi cabello, me apretó contra ella para prolongar el beso.

Recordando como se respiraba, correspondí sus caricias, deleitándome con cada choque eléctrico que generaban los roces entre nuestras lenguas. Mis manos recorrieron cada milímetro de su espalda –entre sus rizos- cerrándose luego en torno a su pequeña cintura.

-me estas matando…-susurre a duras penas, cuando sus labios me dieron un respiro y descendieron por mi mandíbula.

Sonrió, alzándose hasta encontrar mi mirada. Había algo especial en ella, sus orbes color chocolate volvían a brillar con luz propia, sonriendo tan deslumbrantes del mismo modo que lo hacían sus labios.

-¿no te gusta?- murmuro traviesa, antes de presionar su boca contra la mía.

-sabes que si- me las arregle para responder entre sus labios –pero me mata el suspense, Hermione por favor…-

-¿el qué?-musito con fingida inocencia.

Resople, cerrando los ojos –a causa del dolor que punzaba en mi hombro- conteniendo una mueca me acomode bajo ella, acariciando su espalda.

-mm-

Abrí los ojos –sintiendo los parpados pesados- sorprendiéndome el cambio que había adoptado su rostro, ahora contraído y con el ceño fruncido.

-estas molesta-

No era una pregunta, conocía tan bien sus expresiones que estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero no acababa de comprender el _por qué_.

_¿Qué demonios se suponía que había hecho ahora?_

Sostuve su mirada, deslizando –con ternura- mi dedo por su ceño, hasta conseguir suavizarlo. Sonriendo –para mis adentros- cuando su expresión se relajo, volviendo a ser de absoluta ternura y incandescente belleza.

_¿Aquello era por mi petición?_

Me dolió en lo más profundo siquiera pensar en su rechazo. Pero debía sacar fuerzas –de donde no tenía- para no lastimarla y hacerle ver mi dolor. Eso sin duda no era una opción.

-no quiero que vuelvas a pelear con Ron-

Parpadee ante el rumbo que había tomado sus palabras, completamente distinto al de mis pensamientos.

-¿disculpa?-

-eso, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Y quiero que me lo prometas- sentencio sin soltar mi mirada.

Quise decirle un millar de cosas, la mayoría nada agradables con respecto a su "amigo". Pero recurrí a mi autocontrol, mordiendo mi lengua.

Suspire.

-supongo que puedo prometer eso, pero con una condición- murmure acariciando su pómulo.

-¿condición?- entrecerró los ojos, ocultando una sonrisa -¿y cual sería?-

-quiero una respuesta- dije mirando directamente sus orbes color chocolate.

-¿es necesario?-

-Hermione- arrastre las sílabas a punto de perder la paciencia.

Sonrió provocadoramente, antes de unir nuestros labios.

-por supuesto que si- murmuro contra mi boca.

-¿si qué?- dije apartándome para observar hasta el último detalle de su rostro. Sintiendo mi corazón latir nervioso en mi pecho.

-si quiero irme contigo-

-de… ¿de verdad?- sisee sin dar crédito a lo que mis oídos oían.

-Draco, no me importa nada más si estoy contigo- me beso –sé que no voy a arrepentirme, pero si tú…-

La bese.

Mis labios recorrieron lentamente hasta el más pequeño trozo de piel de los suyos –degustando y saboreando cada detalle a su paso-. Notando mi corazón latir feliz y completamente frenético al deslizar mi lengua entre sus labios, entrando –con deliberada calma- en su boca.

Las ideas dejaron de fluir por mi mente –para adoptar una marcha en cámara lenta- al enlazar mi lengua a la suya, y profundizar el beso de la forma más deliciosa y placentera existente. La abrace contra mi cuerpo, dejando mis manos abordar sus lugares preferidos en su rostro y espalda. Sus manos –por su parte- no se quedaron atrás, acariciando mis hombros y enredando mi cabello, acabaron por robar la restante gota de cordura que aún poseía.

-sólo… te necesito a ti para estar completo- murmure al recuperar el aliento, juntando nuestras frentes –y jamás podría arrepentirme de estar contigo-

-pero tu padre, tu familia…-

Negué con la cabeza.

-no. Sólo tú y yo ¿recuerdas? No quiero ni necesito nada más ahora- murmure depositando pequeños besos por su rostro.

Pero para mi mala suerte mi estomago gruño, recordándome –sutilmente- que no había probado alimento desde mi pobre almuerzo.

-yo creo que si- rió Hermione besando mi cuello.

Bufe, al mirar la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca. La cena debía estar finalizando.

-eso se puede arreglar- susurro alzando su cuerpo del sofá.

-¿puedo preguntar cómo?- consulte sintiendo los brazos vacíos.

-déjamelo a mi- me guiño un ojo, besando la comisura de mi labio –deberías tomar una ducha- dijo mirándome con expresión crítica.

Hice un mohín, inclinándome hasta conseguir sentarme.

_¿Tan mal aspecto tenía?_

Hermione rió, extendiendo su mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

-la sangre seca no le va a tu rostro, además tu ropa esta manchada con tierra- dijo sin dejar de acariciarme.

_Y era cierto. _

-de acuerdo, tú ganas- me levante capturándola en mis brazos para besarla a gusto –ten cuidado-

Asintió, separándose de mis brazos.

-te quiero-

-te quiero- dije viéndola desaparecer por la puerta.

La sensación –de sentir el agua tibia abrazar cada músculo de mi cuerpo- fue mucho mejor de lo que había supuesto. El dolor que sentía en el hombro y las costillas acabo por ceder, volviéndose casi imperceptible.

Tras desechar la idea de volver a vestirme, me coloque –por primera vez en meses- el pantalón negro de mi pijama. Encaminándome a la habitación en busca de la camiseta a juego, mientras me secaba el cabello.

Revolví, cajón tras cajón sin éxito. Lanzando todo cuanto tocaban mis manos, hasta hallar finalmente mi objetivo.

-y yo que pensaba que eras más ordenado- canto una hermosa voz a mi espalda, haciéndome dar un respingo.

Voltee –sintiendo mis mejillas arder- intentando en vano enfundar mis manos en las mangas de la camiseta. Perdiendo el aliento al ver a Hermione a un metro escaso de mí con una gran bandeja en las manos.

-no… no sabía que estabas aquí- dije retorciendo la camiseta.

Mi castaña Gryffindor sonrió –sin disimulos- al observar el nudo de ropa que habían formado mis temblorosos dedos.

-déjame ayudarte- susurro con su voz cantarina, depositando la bandeja sobre mi escritorio.

Camino hasta mí, arrebatando –con suavidad- la arrugada camiseta a mis manos. Volteándola sin problemas –antes de tenderla- indicándome donde introducir las manos y la cabeza. Obedecí en silencio, sintiéndome como un niño de tres años, pero no me importaba avergonzarme, no con ella.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por mi pecho, deteniéndose en mi costado –que comenzaba a adquirir un tono violeta a la altura las costillas-. Frunciendo los labios –hasta volverlos una fina línea- mientras desliaba el dobladillo de la camiseta por mi cintura, prendiendo en llamas mi piel, cada vez que sus dedos de seda me rozaban.

-ya cumplí tu condición- susurro finalmente, recorriendo mi habitación con la mirada.

Deje caer la toalla a ambos lados de mi cuello, rebuscando en mi mente el significado de sus palabras. Comprendiendo finalmente a lo que se refería.

_Demonios ¿por qué no lo había olvidado?_

-prometo que no volveré a golpear a Weasley- arrastre a regañadientes las sílabas, dejándome caer con los ojos cerrados en la cama.

-gracias- susurro, acurrucándose junto a mi.

Mis brazos la abrazaron de forma automática –acunándola contra mi corazón- al tiempo que mis labios besaban su coronilla.

-¿te decepciona?- consulte, al ver sus ojos recorrer milímetro a milímetro mi habitación.

Sus iris de calido color chocolate detuvieron su inspección, para encontrarse con las mías. Al tiempo que sus pómulos adquirían aquel delicioso tono rosáceo que me fascinaba.

-no, es sólo que siempre me pregunte como sería- se encogió de hombros, posando su pequeña mano sobre mi corazón.

-¿y?-

-y tienes demasiados libros, como para burlarte de una persona que ama la lectura ligera-

-¿ligera?- susurre acomodando un mechón de cabello, tras su pequeña oreja.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una deslumbrante sonrisa, capaz de robar el aliento a cualquiera.

-aja- rió, acariciando mi labio inferior.

Me incline para poder besarla y saborear con mi lengua el adictivo sabor de su boca. La respuesta de Hermione fue instantánea, sus brazos se enlazaron tras mi cuello, acercándome a ella para profundizar el beso.

-Draco…- suspiro, cuando mis labios se deslizaron por su mandíbula, para acariciar su cuello.

-Draco…- me llamo, esta vez alzando mi rostro con sus manos.

-te quiero- dije antes de besarla, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar bajo mis manos.

-y yo…pero la bandeja- susurro contra mi boca.

_Cierto. _

Me deje caer sobre mi espalda, con la risa musical de Hermione cantando en mis oídos, en respuesta a gruñido que solté al verla alzarse de la cama y caminar hasta el escritorio.

Odiaba –más que a Weasley- el amargo regusto a vacío que provocaba en mí su ausencia, aún cuando fuese por sólo segundos. Podía sonar enfermizo, pero la amaba y necesitaba junto a mí a la par del aire para continuar viviendo.

-ya esta Sr. Impaciente-

Sonreí ante el apodo, sentándome frente a ella –quien se acomodo de rodillas sobre la cama- dejando la bandeja en medio.

-¿de donde has sacado todo esto?- pregunte, prestando por primera vez atención a la bandeja repleta de fruta, pasteles de calabaza, botellas de cerveza de manteca y un sinfín de otros dulces.

-de las cocinas. Descubrí que los elfos se muestran más amables, desde que deje de intentar luchar por sus derechos- murmuro alzando tenuemente los hombros y cogiendo una fresa.

Esboce una sonrisa al recordar la organización que fundó en cuarto año, para defender y liberar a los elfos de la escuela.

-no te rías- bufo, alzando una gran fresa hasta mi boca.

-puedo comer solo- dije intentando sonar ofendido, pero para variar no lo conseguí.

-¿una?- insistió haciendo un tierno mohín.

Espire profundamente, antes de acabar por rendirme. Ganándome una amplia sonrisa por su parte, al saberse vencedora.

_¿Sería capaz alguna vez de negarle algo?_

Me incline hasta ella, mordiendo un rozo sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. Percibiendo como una pequeña gota se deslizaba por uno de sus finos dedos. Sin poder contenerme, sostuve su muñeca, lamiendo lentamente uno a uno sus dedos, sonriendo –para mis adentros- al verla cerrar los ojos.

Desee abrazarla y besarla hasta conseguir aplacar la sed que sentía de ella, dejándola hacerme olvidar hasta de mi nombre con sus caricias. Pero me contuve –recurriendo a todo mi autocontrol- disfrutando del nuevo juego que habíamos descubierto.

Continuamos con nuestro juego –en silencio, pues las palabras sobraban en aquel instante que era sólo nuestro- dándonos comida de forma intercalada, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando –juguetonamente- las manos del otro, acabando por robarnos pequeños besos con sabor a fresa, melocotón y uvas.

-por nuestra primera cena juntos- sonrió Hermione tendiéndome una botella de cerveza de manteca.

Trague, destapando mi botella.

-por la primera de las muchas cenas que espero compartir contigo- susurre con el alma en la mano, mirando directo a sus bellos ojos de color chocolate.

Hermione sonrió, chocando –con suavidad- su botella con la mía. Bebí un sorbo, viéndola deshacerse de la bandeja en el buró de junto.

-te quiero- susurro acercándose antes de besarme.

-te quiero- me las arregle para contestar entre la apremio de sus labios, dejando a tientas la botella en el suelo.

Sus manos de seda subieron por mi cuello –enredándose en mi cabello- jalándome hasta ella para profundizar el beso. Mi piel se erizo, cuando su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, abriéndose –lentamente- paso entre mis labios, para recorrer mi boca y encontrar mi lengua.

Cada roce de su cuerpo aceleraba aún más mi pulso frenético, cada caricia de sus manos me robaba el escaso aire que inspiraba mi nariz –cuando recordaba respirar- cada beso y toque de su lengua era un dulce suplicio que conseguía que cada célula de mi cuerpo la amase y desease más.

Pero debía reunir la fuerza –que no tenía- para separarme de ella, antes que las cosas se me fuesen de las manos. Dios, no era un santo, pero nunca había compartido mi cama con nadie más. Y no esperaba ocurriese por un loco desenfreno del momento, mucho menos con ella, que era la razón por la que mi corazón continuaba latiendo cada día.

-Herm…-balbucee entre sus sabrosos labios.

-¿m?- fue todo lo que conseguí por respuesta, sintiendo uno de sus dedos trazar círculos por mi nuca, volviéndome muy difícil recordar que era lo que iba a decir.

-debemos parar- me las arregle para decir con sus dientes mordiendo mi labio.

-¿por qué?- susurro besando mi cuello.

-porque acabaras por volverme loco si no te detienes-

Presionó –largamente- sus labios contra mi garganta, antes de alzar su rostro –con las mejillas encendidas- y abrazar mi mirada, sonriendo amplia y tentadoramente.

-¿de verdad?-murmuro tan cerca que degustaba el sabor de su aliento.

_En verdad esperaba volverme loco. _

-de… deberíamos dormir- dije incorporándome -¿te gustaría quedarte, o prefieres que te acompañe a tu hab…?

-tú no me deseas-

Voltee a verla, completamente pasmado por sus absurdos pensamientos. Y plenamente dolido porque aquello fuese una afirmación y no una pregunta.

_Si ella supiese_

-no tienes la menor idea de lo equivocada que están tus palabras- murmure, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrarle en aquel instante cuanto la deseaba.

-no es lo que parece- susurro despacio, aún así consiguió encoger mi corazón.

-Hermione- dije caminando hasta ella –Hermione mírame- roge sin obtener respuesta.

Apretando los dientes –por su aparente desinformación, acerca de lo que provocaba en mi- alce –con toda la ternura que poseía- su pequeña barbilla, para localizar su mirada.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos –con extremada lentitud- nublados por una horrible bruma de tristeza, que oprimió mi alma.

-te deseo más allá de lo racional y lo que es bueno para ti- dije aumentando el agarre de mi mano, para evitar que volteara el rostro.

-no es necesario que mientas- susurro entre dientes.

-ni lo hago- dije viéndola rodar los ojos -jamás he hecho esto y por nada pretendo dañarte… es sólo quiero que sea perfecto y además que no espero ocurra por causa de un impulso… me aterra que después te arrepientas- termine prácticamente en un susurro, bajando esta vez yo la mirada.

Alzo mi mirada con un suave roce de sus manos por mi mandíbula.

Nos miramos por un instante inmensurable. Sintiendo mi corazón volver a latir feliz, al ver despejarse la nubosidad de sus ojos y volver a brillar con aquella intensidad que congelaba mi respiración.

-entonces me deseas-

Su dulce voz fue miel y música para mis oídos.

-más que al aire- conteste acariciando su mejilla –pero no quiero que tú…-

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mis labios, cual par de pinzas.

-Draco, ¿cómo podrías pensar que yo me arrepentiría? Te amo como nunca lo he hecho y sólo quiero que seas tú, para siempre- murmuro soltando mis labios, para acariciarlos con la punta de sus suaves dedos.

-¿sólo yo?- sonreí en sus labios, conciente de lo engreído de mis palabras.

-tonto- susurro alzándose y presionando su boca contra la mía.

-sólo tú, ahora y para siempre- dijo contra mis labios, besándome luego enserio.

-para siempre- me las arregle para gesticular, antes de corresponder las caricias de sus labios.

Nos besamos con todo el amor que poseíamos por el otro, desechando las dudas y los temores con cada roce de nuestros labios y lenguas. Gritando en cada caricia el amor que las palabras no eran capaces de cuantificar y definir,

Sus pequeñas manos descendieron –tentadoramente despacio- por mi espalda, colándose bajo el dobladillo de mi camiseta para acariciar mis abdominales. Solté un gruñido contra su boca, en respuesta a las millares de sensaciones que el roce de sus manos por mi piel despertaban en mí.

-Hermione-

La advertencia de mi voz, perdió efecto entre la urgencia que me encendía en llamas. Y que en nada contrastaban las caricias de sus manos –por mi piel-. Muy por el contrario, me volvían aún más difícil detenernos.

Su lengua –con sabor a miel- acaricio mi labio antes que sus dientes se cerraran –juguetonamente- contra mi labio inferior. Borrando hasta el último pensamiento de mi mente.

La respuesta de mi cuerpo fue instantánea, la cogí por la cintura apegándola a mí –tanto como era posible- recorriendo cada curva de su espalda. Sintiendo el fuego quemarme desde dentro.

_Debía parar, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo se detiene a la persona que se ama, de lo que uno mismo desea por cada poro de su cuerpo?_

Recurriendo a una fuerza de voluntad –que desconocía en mí- logre desprenderme de sus labios y separar su cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder mirar sus iris chocolate y la completa armonía de su rostro.

Sus labios se fruncieron en un tierno puchero, que me instaba a devorar su boca con mis labios.

_¡Concéntrate!_

-Herm, lo haremos. Pero no ahora- dije a duras penas, sin creer siquiera una de las sílabas que soltaban mis labios, mientras mis dedos acariciaban su cuello.

-¿por qué no? Te amo y te deseo aquí y ahora- sentenció con una sonrisa pícara curvando la comisura de sus labios.

-y yo, pero…-

-no tengas miedo- susurro condenadamente sensual, acariciando mi nuca.

_Como si fuese tan simple._

La mire en silencio, amando aún más –si ello era posible- cada detalle en ella. Sucumbiendo a mi instinto, incapaz de ser dominado por mi razón.

-te amo- dije, antes de besarla con la urgencia que me carcomía.

Sus labios me recibieron ansiosos, acoplándose perfectamente a los míos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir su lengua –abrazase a la mía y emprender una alocada pieza de baile- dándome la bienvenida a su boca. Mis manos, no se dejaron estar –soltando los último botones de su suéter- lo deslizaron por sus hombros, acariciando cada porción de la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

Hermione jadeo contra mi boca, mientras sus manos retomaban su camino bajo mi camiseta, consiguiendo quitarla por sobre mi cabeza. Deslizando sus dedos de seda por mi pecho y hombros, para dejarlos caer por mi espalda, abrazándose a mí.

Mi mente no cesaba de dar vueltas –cual rueda de la fortuna- impulsado por el aroma a rosas con fresias de su cuerpo y el adictivo sabor de su boca. Toda idea o pensamiento perdió sentido por completo –al acariciar la piel de su cintura bajo la tela de su blusa, con mis labios devorando su cuello- llegando incluso a olvidar mi nombre, centrando cada fibra y célula de mi cuerpo en amarla y no lastimarla por causa de mi ansiedad.

-te…amo- fue lo último que oí de forma entendible de sus labios.

-yo mucho más Hermione Granger- balbucee, sintiendo mis iceberg gris derretirse bajo la calidez de sus chocolatosas iris, antes de degustar con mi lengua el sabor de su cuello.

*******

Suspire –abriendo lentamente los ojos- sintiendo una felicidad indescriptible fluir por mi cuerpo y ensanchar mi corazón. Esbozando una sonrisa, al escuchar el más bello de los sonidos cantar contra mi oído; _su corazón._ Voltee –con un cuidado único- mi rostro, depositando un beso en su pecho, antes de apoyar mi barbilla en el.

Mis ojos recorrieron sus hombros, subiendo por su pálido cuello –cincelado en mármol- hasta su rostro perfecto, deteniéndose –larga y detalladamente- en sus labios rojos y algo hinchados –que yo había mordido con insistencia la noche anterior- subiendo por su nariz perfecta y hermosa, sus pómulos sonrosados hasta sus parpados –de piel casi transparente- completamente cerrados, al parecer por un placido sueño, dada su acompasada respiración.

Amaba –como nunca creí posible- al maravilloso y perfecto ser que contemplaban mis ojos y acariciaban mis manos. Comprendiendo que jamás existiría otra persona, capaz de despertar en mí un quinto de las sensaciones que él lograba con una simple mirada, con un roce de sus manos por mi piel y mucho con un beso de esos exquisitos y expertos labios. No, sin dudas no existía ni existiría un hombre más sensual, maravilloso, inteligente y perfecto que el que dormía bajo mi cuerpo, con una de sus manos en mi espalda y la otra soldada a mi cintura.

Mis dedos recorrieron la piel de sus labios, temblando –al sentir mis yemas erizarse- con el calor de su aliento que se colaba entre ellos. Desee alzarme, besarlo y devorar sus labios de dulce azúcar, pero contemplar como su belleza se incrementaba mientras permanecía bajo los efectos de Morfeo, suponía una experiencia casi tan placentera como besarlo. Además que sus manos me fijaban contra su cuerpo, impidiéndome cualquier movimiento –por mucho que lo intente-. Acabe por rendirme, besando –una vez más- su pecho, recostando mi cabeza y dejándome acunar por el extraordinario aroma de su piel y el latir de su corazón.

Su habitación se ilumino lentamente por los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban entre los gruesos cortinajes. Mientras yo disfrutaba de su aroma y cada parte de su anatomía que alcanzaban mis ojos.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- murmuro con arrogancia, separando a penas los parpados.

-fanfarrón- reí –pero si, me encanta- susurre besando su cuello.

-pues a mi me fascina lo que veo. Buenos días- musito esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Mi piel se erizo y comenzó a arder, cuando su mano ascendió –trazando pequeños círculos por mi espalda desnuda- para acariciar mis muy ruborizadas mejillas.

-buenos días- susurre tocando su rostro de ángel con la punta de mis dedos -¿dormiste _bien_?- el torrente se miedos que sentía, quebró mi voz en la última sílaba.

-mejor que nunca- dijo inclinando su cabeza para besarme.

En el instante en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, hasta el más ligero de mis miedos se disipo por completo. Él me amaba –tanto como yo a él- me lo había mostrado no sólo con palabras y algo en mi gritaba que sería mío para siempre. Después de todo yo era suya en cuerpo y alma.

-te amo- dije cuando mis labios volvieron a estar libres.

-te amo- arrastro las sílabas con su aterciopelada voz que aceleraba el latir de mi corazón. Acunándome en sus brazos.

Permanecimos abrazados –en completo silencio- sin inmutarnos por el paso del tiempo. Disfrutando del confortable instante que compartíamos, preocupados únicamente de amarnos en cada caricia y encuentro de nuestros labios.

-estaba pensando…-

-en mi espero- me interrumpió, presionando sus labios contra mi coronilla.

-tonto- sonreí, golpeando juguetonamente su hombro.

-¿y bien?- dijo desordenando mis ideas con el poder hipnótico de sus iris gris.

-además de en ti- puntualice sintiendo mi corazón dar un vuelco al ver su sonrisa ensancharse –pensaba en que no acordamos la fecha de nuestra partida-

-Mm, cierto- dijo haciendo un mohín que congelo mi respiración –como el curso termina en dos semanas, creo que podríamos partir en dos jueves más. Si estar de acuerdo claro- acabó casi en un murmullo.

-por supuesto que si- me apresure a responder.

Mis manos acariciaron su rostro –con la mayor de las ternuras- sin acabar de interpretar la expresión que mostraban sus ojos.

_¿Había dicho algo malo?_

-¿qué pasa?- me atrevía preguntar.

-¿estas segura de esto? Digo aún puedes dar marcha atrás y…-

Me alce, trabado mi boca a la suya. Sus labios me recibieron con la misma necesidad que sentían los míos, haciendo cosquillear mi estómago al sentir su lengua recorrer mi boca.

-no… no quiero volver a oírte preguntar de nuevo –susurre con un hilo de voz –quiero estar contigo, no me importa donde o lo que deje atrás ¿de acuerdo?- dije recargada en su frente.

Asintió, abrazándome fuerte.

-te amo- dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Jadee –sin poder evitarlo- cuando succiono mi labio inferior, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por mi mandíbula, para acabar mordiendo –tenuemente- mi cuello.

Mis manos alborotaron aún más su sedoso cabello, deslizándose por sus hombros musculosos y sus bien contorneados brazos, para recorrer la piel firme de su pecho. Deleitándome –y sonriendo para mis adentros- con el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y el gruñido que soltaron sus labios.

-Draco- susurre contra su cuello, cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron.

-dime-

-quiero hablar con Ron- dije alzando mi rostro para mirarlo.

Draco frunció –levemente- el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos mientras apartaba sus iris de mí, para mirar el techo.

Espere que pronunciase palabra en silencio –notando su cuerpo tenso contra el mío- hasta que su mutismo me puso de los nervios.

-ha sido mi amigo por años, no quiero irme sabiendo que esta molesto- solté comenzando a molestarme con su reacción.

Espiro hondamente antes del volver a mirarme. No fue necesario que expresara en palabras lo que estaba pensando, sus iris me trasmitieron muy bien lo molesto que estaba y que no le hacía gracia alguna que hablase con Ron.

-sólo si yo estoy cerca- dijo finalmente con voz ronca.

-gracias- susurre relajándome al sentir esfumarse la tensión de su cuerpo.

*******

En aquel momento quise gritarle mil y una razones por las que no podía hablar con Weasley, pero lo último que deseaba era lastimarla y sin dudas parecería un niño pequeño montando su berrinche. Por lo que acabe accediendo –conciente de que jamás podría negarme- dejando en claro de debía estar presente por si Weasley no podía controlarse.

Y aquí estaba yo –tras uno de los pilares del vestíbulo- a dos metros escasos de ellos. Sintiendo la ira vibrar por mis brazos, ante la cercanía de Weasley y el brillo –cargado de esperanzas- de sus iris azul.

-bien Herm, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- dijo avanzando un paso, que Hermione supo retroceder casi imperceptiblemente.

-Ron… creo que las cosas están claras y por supuesto no espero que lo entiendas o lo apruebes, sólo quiero que lo aceptes y no intentes interponerte- murmuro Hermione retorciendo sus dedos.

Una ira –casi tan grande como la mía- surco su rostro –tentándome a abandonar mi escondite y apartarlo de ella en el acto- pero sorprendentemente se sobrepuso e inspiro profundo.

-¿por qué él?- dijo entre dientes sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

-Ron, uno no elige a quien amar. Y si lo preguntas, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de como se dieron las cosas- susurro mi ángel, ensanchando mi corazón con sus palabras.

-pero él es un mortífago, ¿te has cambiado de bando?-

_Nunca creí poder odiar a Weasley más, pero lo estaba haciendo. _

-no, no lo es. Y no existen bandos Ron… por favor, sólo quiero que estemos en paz-

-suenas como si estuvieses despidiéndote-

_Maldición. _

-tengo que estar despidiéndome para intentar hacer las paces con un amigo- se salio por la tangente mi Gryffindor.

-no, supongo que no…- acepto sin convencerme –no quiero perderte, pero no puedes pedirme que apruebe esto. ¡Es enfermizo!-

-¡pero yo soy feliz! ¿Eso no cuenta?-

-Hermi, eres una bruja brillante ¿cómo es que no te das cuenta del error que cometes?- pronunció aumentando peligrosamente mis ansias de golpearlo, a pesar de haber prometido lo contrario.

-lo que haga con mi vida sólo me concierne a mi. Si tú no puedes entenderlo, esto no tiene ningún sentido- murmuro mi castaña bajando la mirada.

-olvida todo, no quiero perderte- dijo alzando la mano hasta su pómulo.

-pero no así Ron- repuso Hermione apartando su mano.

-tú sabes que siempre estaré aquí-

_¡Mil veces maldito!_

-lo sé, pero no de la forma que quisiera- dijo en voz baja y cargada de dolor.

Si había sentido odio y repudio contra aquel pelirrojo, aquello no era nada comparado con lo que experimente al oír la pena que inundaba su voz. Desee correr junto a ella, estrecharla en mis brazos y pagar lo que fuese por borrar esa expresión de su rostro, pero hacerlo supondría otorgarle más razones al maldito de Weasley para continuar entrometiéndose.

-yo… tengo que irme- susurro mordiendo su labio.

-Hermi-

-es suficiente por hoy Ron. Buenas noches- dijo pasando junto a él y caminando hasta mí con la vista fija en sus pies.

Weasley permaneció estático –sin apartar los ojos de ella- un largo instante antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender su camino rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Gire –guiado por su aroma a fresias- encontrándome de frente con el rostro de mi ángel, surcado por el dolor y una gruesa lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Mi alma se encogió con sólo verla, repateándome –mentalmente- por haber consentido esto.

_Debí suponer que algo así sucedería._

El impulso nervioso viajo veloz por mi cuerpo, y al segundo siguiente mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, acariciando su rostro y besando su cabello.

Hermione enrosco sus brazos a mi cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. El calor de su aliento –al soltar finalmente su sollozo- quemo mi piel, haciéndome abrazarla con más fuerza para transmitirle que no estaba sola, pues no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para consolarla.

-l…lo…siento- siseo separándose un poco, sin mirarme.

-shh. Tranquila, necesitas desahogarte- susurre acariciando su espalda.

La acune –con ternura- en mis brazos, sintiendo su rostro enterrarse contra mi pecho y sus lágrimas humedecer mi camisa. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos de pie en el vestíbulo, -abrazados y en silencio- sólo recupere la conciencia cuando el cuerpo de Herm se recargo contra el mío y el ritmo de sus sollozos desminuyo considerablemente.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo, la cogí en brazos –sintiendo los suyos enroscarse en mi cuello- cargándola hasta nuestra sala común.

-lo siento- susurro con voz rasposa, cuando la deposite sobre su cama.

-¿puedo preguntar por qué te disculpas nuevamente?- dije sonriendo a duras penas.

-no se suponía que fuese así- dijo sin mirarme.

-lo sé Herm. Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como tú lo esperas- murmure quitándole los zapatos.

-pero es mi amigo-

-y te quiere- le susurre metiéndola dentro del lecho y arropándola con las mantas contra mi pecho, sin dejarle ver lo que aquello me provocaba.

-y yo, pero no de esa forma- se mordió el labio –de verdad siento que presenciaras esto- susurro con voz rasposa, besándome suavemente.

-como repitas que lo sientes una vez más acabare por enojarme- dije riendo contra su cuello.

-lo…-

-Herm- la reprendí con cariño.

-de acuerdo. Te amo-

Esbozo una deslumbrante sonrisa de la que fueron participes sus hermosos ojos.

-y yo muchísimo más- respondí, enlazando nuestros labios en un ferviente beso.

*******

La oscuridad de la noche era imperturbable –pues no había luna ni estrellas a la vista- abrazando cada resquicio del castillo y sus alrededores. El viento susurraba su gélido aliento –entre los árboles- a media noche.

Acomode mi capa –sintiendo mis mejillas erizarse con la brisa que nos recibió al salir del castillo-. Voltee, acomodando mi bufanda en torno al cuello de Hermione, mirando directo a sus ojos en busca de un signo de arrepentimiento por su parte.

-ahora soy una Slytherin- sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y apretando mi mano, para infundirme confianza.

La bese rápidamente, antes de bajar los escalones de la entrada. Sintiendo la molesta sensación que alguien nos pisaba los talones.

Recorrimos –sin problemas ni ser vistos- la distancia hasta el bosque prohibido –internándonos tenuemente en el- para bordearlo y alcanzar los límites de la escuela rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Caminamos en silencio, alertas a cualquier sonido –que no fuese nuestro-. Deseando acortar la distancia hasta el pueblo y poder desaparecer.

Gracias al cielo, Hermione era capaz de realizar cualquier hechizo –en cualquier situación- pues por lo crispados que estaban mis nervios me sentía incapaz de realizar la aparición conjunta con pleno éxito.

Solté el aire –levemente aliviado- al vislumbrar las tres escobas. Notando como las manos de Herm se enroscaban a mi brazo, apegándose a mí.

-¿estas bien?- susurre sólo para ella.

-siii… sólo es un poco de frío- murmuro con voz inestable, a causa de la baja temperatura.

-ya falta poco- dije abrazándola contra mi costado y friccionando sus brazos con mis manos.

Resguardándonos en las sombras –y rogando que nadie se asomase por alguna ventana- llegamos a una plazoleta tras Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿lista?- murmure colocándola frente a mí.

Asintió curvando –pobremente- las comisuras de sus labios que temblaban.

-no tengas miedo- pedí, no muy seguro de si sus temblores eran por miedo o por el frío. Estrechándola contra mí pecho.

-no contigo- susurro presionando sus labios fríos contra mi cuello.

_Definitivamente era frío. _

La separe –lo justo- para quitarme la capa y pasarla por sus hombros, acallando sus protestas con un suave beso.

-Draco hace frío- protesto contra mi boca.

-por lo mismo ¿qué esperas, resfriarte?- pronuncie intentando sonar autoritario. Pero la sonrisa de Herm me indico que para variar había fallado.

-gracias- murmuro rozando mis labios.

-¿vamos?-

-no lo creo-

Mi corazón se detuvo.

_¿¡Pero qué demonios hacía él aquí!?_

Hermione comenzó a temblar en mis brazos, apretando –con fuerza- una de mis manos. Le devolví –a penas- el apretón, colocándola con cuidado tras de mi.

-¿qué haces aquí?- murmuro Hermione con la voz estrangulada.

-podría preguntar lo mismo ¿no?- escupió Weasley a un par de metros de nuestra posición.

-vete de aquí Weasley- arrastre las sílabas con desprecio, mirándolo asesinamente.

-tú no me ordenas Malfoy- gesticulo con las cuencas oculares desencajadas.

-Ron por favor…- pidió Hermione, abrazándose a mi cintura para contenerme.

-esto va en contra de las reglas ¿cuándo dejaste de cumplirlas Herm?- soltó avanzando un par de pasos, con el rostro distorsionado en una horrible mueca.

Hermione jadeo tras de mi –apretando con fuerzas mi suéter- a ver a Weasley desenfundar su varita de entre los bolsillos de su túnica. Por mi parte no me quede atrás, en medio segundo mi varita apuntaba a su pecho, mientras intentaba hacer oídos sordos a los murmullos de Hermione.

-Draco por favor, no le sigas la corriente. Vámonos de aquí- dijo rebuscando en sus vaqueros.

-¡No!- rugió el pelirrojo apuntando con su varita a Herm –ni se te ocurra, esto es con Malfoy-

-y estoy aquí- dije moviendo mi cuerpo de tal forma de cubrir por completo a Herm.

-¡Ron detente!-

-Hermi tranquila, no matare a tu serpiente. Al menos no ahora, quiero disfrutarlo- murmuro fuera de si.

Debí sentir temor por mi vida, pero todo en cuanto pude pensar fue en lo que ocurriría con Herm –en manos de Weasley- si yo moría.

-no cuentes con ello Weasley- sisee entre dientes, deshaciendo el abrazo de Hermione sin problemas.

-¡Draco no!- sollozo negándose a separarse de mi lado.

-Herm…-

-¡no me pidas que lo entienda!- grito con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas –no esperes que apruebe esta locura y me arriesgue a que algo te suceda…-

-Hermione, confía en mí-

-¡lo hago! Pero esto se nos va de las manos, Draco date cuenta de las consecuencias de esto- me rogó con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

_¡Merlín! ¿Cómo se decía que no a esos ojitos?_

-vete- murmure en un susurro, esperando que sólo ella me oyese.

-ni se te ocurra, o los dos o ninguno- murmuro apartando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-por favor- pedí aún sabiéndome perdedor.

Hermione negó, presionando su frente entre mis omóplatos.

-¡suficiente!- rugió la comadreja interrumpiéndonos.

Rechine los dientes.

-Ron, si de verdad sientes algún aprecio por mi, detén esto… déjanos ir-

-de todo lo que siempre espere que pidieras, eso es lo único que no puedo concederte… _¡expelliarmus!_ -

_-¡desmaius!-_ murmure en respuesta.

Pero para mi mala suerte Weasley consiguió esquivarlo.

_-¡crucio!-_

_-¡impedimenta!-_

Una lluvia de chispas multicolores se desencadeno entre nosotros, golpeando a aquel cuyos reflejos fuesen más lentos. No sé cuantos hechizos había fallado y cuantos acertado, solo era conciente del líquido caliente que goteaba desde mi mejilla a causa de un encantamiento cortante de Weasley, quien por su parte se sostenía a duras penas sobre sus tambaleantes rodillas.

-¡ya basta!- grito Hermione, cuando ambos caímos al suelo.

-_¡sectumsempra!-_

-¡NO!

Todo ocurrió tan aprisa –que apenas y fui conciente del como-. Esperando el dolor –ya conocido- pero este nunca llego. Mire a Weasley, ahora pálido y con el rostro desencajado, pero fui incapaz de reaccionar o simplemente asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Hasta que el jadeo que soltaron los labios del pelirrojo me trajeron de vuelta a la cruda realidad.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar –sin control- cuando mis ojos enfocaron la más horrenda de las visiones. Sintiendo mi sangre congelarse y fluir punzante por mis venas.

Ahí, a medio metro de mí se hallaba tendido el cuerpo de Hermione, quien se retorcía y sangraba por sus mejillas y torso, formando un oscuro charco a su alrededor.

No fui capaz de pensar o siquiera molestarme en oír lo que decía Weasley. Todo a cuanto atino mi cuerpo fue a correr junto a ella, desplomándome a su lado e intentando contener la sangre –que salía a borbotones- con mis manos, mientras las lágrimas rodaban sin control por mi rostro.

-¡Herm! ¡Hermione mírame, no me dejes!- grite zarandeándola por los hombros.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, intentando recordar las palabras que Snape había pronunciado en el baño luego del ataque de Potter, pero era tal mi inconciencia en aquel entonces que sólo recordaba vestigios, que murmure con voz crispada, pasando mi varita por su cuerpo.

-Draco…-

-estoy aquí mi amor- murmure apartando el cabello de su rostro.

-tengo…frío…- susurro débilmente mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y carentes de brillo.

-Hermi perdóname, yo no quería…-

-¡MALDITO SEAS WEASLEY!- grite fuera de mi, deseando volverlo pedazos con las manos.

-hay… hay que buscar ayuda…-

-¡pues ve tú, no pienso dejarla!-

No fui conciente de lo siguiente que hizo, pero al parecer envió un mensaje a la escuela utilizando su patronus.

-te amo…-

-no, Hermione no… no se te ocurra despedirte… por favor no- negué besando su frente.

-no…no me olvides- pidió en un susurro inaudible que partió en dos mi corazón.

-no voy a hacerlo, porque tú vas a estar conmigo, amor resiste sólo un poco más…-

_¿Por qué demonios tardaban tanto?_

-bésame…-

Mis labios se cerraron contra los suyos, degustando el sabor a sangre que se entremezclaba con la dulzura habitual de su boca, que disminuía con cada roce.

_*** A pedido de Otk. chn, les sugiero escuchen "Fix You" de Coldplay mientras leen lo que sigue.**_

-te amo- dije volviendo a presionar sus labios.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Grite –desesperado- llorando como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, mientras mis manos no cesaban de mecer su cuerpo.

_-Draco, te amo- _cantó con su melodiosa voz, la nutria plateada que emergió de su cuerpo, mirándome con aquellos ojos que yo tanto amaba, en el instante en que deje de oír su corazón.

Murmure todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos que vino a mi mente, pero nada surtió efecto… su corazón no volvió a latir.

"**When you try your best, but you don't succeed"**

_Cuando lo intentas todo pero no tienes éxito_

Aún cuando han pasado casi dos años de aquella fatídica noche, no existe minuto de mi vida en el que Hermione este ausente en mis pensamientos o el dolor de su pérdida no me duela. Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero para mi no es más que una frase vacía, dicha por alguien que jamás a sufrido herida alguna, ni ha experimentado la extirpación de una parte de si mismo.

En estos años me he convencido que el tiempo no es más que la extensión de la agonía, pues independiente de todas las riquezas que te rodeen, lo que intentes emprender o llegues a conseguir con tus esfuerzos, ese espacio nunca se llena, repone o deja de hacerse notar cada vez que insuflas los pulmones. Siempre esta ahí, para recordarte que aquello que perdiste es irremplazable y que por mucho que lo desees no lo puedes recuperar.

"**When you get what you want, but not what you need"**

_Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas_

A pesar de aprender a coexistir con el dolor –que te carcome las entrañas- hay momentos del día en los que no puedo fingir que todo esta bien, y que nada importa. Porque la soledad de la noche trae consigo algo más que cansancio, arrastra el recuerdo de cientos de noches compartidas con la persona que ahora no tengo a mi lado… y el dormir se vuelve insoportable, al no ser capaz de conciliar el sueño sin caer en el mundo onírico, o simplemente tener la fuerza para apartar su rostro de ángel de entre mis sueños.

"**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep"**

_Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir_

Cuando te das cuenta que no puedes respirar sin imaginar que inspiras el aroma de su cuerpo, entonces comprendes que vas retrocediendo en lugar de avanzar.

"**Stuck in reverse"**

_Atascado en marcha atrás_

Desde niño siempre me empecine en jamás mostrar mis sentimientos –pues ello era signo de debilidad según mi padre- y mucho menos permitirme llorar. Pero en estos dos años había llorado más que en toda mi vida, aún más cuando acudía al cementerio a visitar a mi único amor.

Las lágrimas bañan mis mejillas, mientras mis dedos se deslizan por la fría losa. Sentado –junto a su lapida- retiro las rosas que han ido marchitándose desde mi última visita, reemplazándolas por nuevas y frescas rosas de sus colores preferidos.

**When the tears come streaming down your face**

_Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro_

-hola amor, estos días han sido eternos ¿pero sabes? He terminado nuestra historia, tal y como lo prometí hace unos meses- murmure secando mi rostro con las mangas de mi ropa, antes de iniciar mi lectura acerca de los meses más maravillosos de mi vida, compartidos con la persona que ame y sigo amando, a pesar de no sentirla –corporalmente- a mi lado.

**When you lose something you can't replace**

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar_

**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**

_Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia_

-he tomado una decisión, que se te será difícil de comprender y perdonar… pero tú no sabes lo que es vivir sin ti a mi lado.

**Could it be worse?**

_¿Podría ser peor?_

No, sin lugar a dudas no existía algo peor que intentar sobrevivir, cargando con el dolor de no tener junto a ti a la persona que más amas. Pues pese a los intentos llegas a un punto en que las fuerzas te fallan y ya no puedes continuar, y hasta respirar supone un dolor que no eres capaz de sobrellevar.

_Y yo había sobrepasado ese punto. _

-avada kedavra- susurre apuntando con mi varita a mi pecho, reviviendo en mi mente desde la primera a la última noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin. **

……………………………………… : : …………………………………………..

**Holap!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero mi musa de la inspiración tomo vacaciones, y este capitulo se volvió el más difícil de escribir, resultando ser también el más largo.**

**Pero bueno, aquí esta finalmente el capitulo final de Night. De verdad espero no me odien ni envíen review-bomba o algo por el estilo, al menos no antes del 15 de octubre –iré a ver a mi banda favorita, Depeche Mode-.**

**Siento mucho si defraude a alguna de ustedes, pero desde un principio deseche la idea de un final de cuento y color de rosa. Y mi melliza perdida; mi Coto bella me acabo por convencer con sus ideas y locuras de lo que podía pasar con la historia. **

**Como mencione la canción se llama "Fix you" es de Coldplay y la puse –además por ser mi preferida de esa banda- porque mientras la escuchaba camino a mi casa redacte la última parte del cap en mi mente. **

**Bueno, como siempre va dedicado a mi melliza perdida, -que fue la mente maestra necesaria para finalizar la historia- mi Clau bella –que siempre me apoyo, de verdad espero te guste- Mariana –que fue la primera persona que me animo a continuar, eres la mejor lectora que alguien puede desear. Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras siempre-. Muri Black -que es la ternura personificada y siempre estaba dándome ánimos para continuar escribiendo, nos vemos en nunca digas nunca ^^-. A quien motivo mi corazón en estos meses, que a pesar de la distancia se que siempre leía mis cap. Y a todas aquellas que siguieron mi historia capitulo a capitulo.**

**Finalmente no me queda más que agradecer todos sus reviews, alertas, quienes me agregaron a favoritos y a todos quienes leyeron en alguna oportunidad mi historia y me animaron a continuar escribiendo.**

**Y obviamente espero sus opiniones, descargas, criticas –siempre constructivas-amenazas o lo que deseen en un bello review.**

**Será hasta una nueva historia! **

**Besotes y muchísimas gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Magdi. Malfoy.**


End file.
